The Journey of Memories
by booklover484
Summary: What will happen when the Argo II arrives at the Roman camp? More importantly what will happen between Percy and Annabeth when the Argo II's crew takes a week long break before the trip to Greece? *SEQUEL TO MEMORY LANE: PERCY JACKSON STYLE*!
1. Percy I

**People the sequel to Memory Lane: Percy Jackson Style is here! I hope you guys like the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer for the**_** entire story: Sadly I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Percy I<p>

It's been 6 months since I've been at the Camp SPQR and I still can't shake the feeling that I don't belong here. I mean the place is cool and the people are surprisingly nice for Romans and they treat me with respect, but then again I am the leader of the First Legion, which is all of the strongest fighters from each cabin. My friends—Bobby, Hazel, Dakota, Reyna, and my girlfriend, Gwen, are all in the First Legion.

As I sat on the beach, one of my favorite things to do(son of Neptune), I thought about all of the things that has happened since I've been here from having amnesia to becoming a leader of a camp, but something in my gut tells me that this isn't my first time being a leader. I thought about my friends that I remember-the Stolls, Luke, Thalia, Grover, Rachel, Clarisse, Nico, Katie Gardener, Will Solace, Chiron, and Blackjack. The only things I can remember are most of my friends and my quest, and the whole Kronos deal with Luke and him being the hero of the prophecy, but I can only remember flashes of battles in the war, flashes of my time at camp, but not enough to know where it is, and the fact that I bear the Curse of Achilles and where my Achilles heel is. But there's this blond girl with intimidating grey eyes that looks like a California girl, but something in my gut tells me that she is _definitely not _a California girl, and I can tell that she was very important in my life, and that I have strong feelings for her but every time I try to remember her I get a head-splitting headache. I mostly get dreams of my past, but sometimes I get flashes when somebody mentions something specific. Every time I remember something I tell my friends and Lupa.

I walked to the edge of the water and dove straight in. I swam all the way down to the sea-floor and lay down on my back. Just as I was starting to drift off to sleep, a voice very much like my own said," Perseus". I looked around to see who called my name and my landed on guy with a Hawaiian shirt, Bermuda shorts, laughing lines around his eyes which where a deep sea green, like my own. My dad, Poseidon, I always called the gods by their Greek names than by their Roman names.

"Neptune….Dad it's good to see you, but why have you come the gods have gone silent?" I asked while standing up to greet my father.

"Yes, Percy we have gone silent but that was because of your uncle, and Percy you have always known me as Poseidon and the rest of the gods by their Greek name don't start using their Roman names now, it won't be long before unification is accomplished", He started," and to as why I am here I wanted to talk to you about your memories and about where you came from. I also wanted to see how much of your memory you've gotten back since Hera took it", He finished. The last part caught me off guard, why would Hera, the Queen of the Gods, wipe my memory?

"Dad, what do you mean Hera took my memories? And if she took my memories I'm guessing that she is the reason that she that I'm at Camp SPQR?", I asked him in a worried tone because I knew that anything that involves gods interfering with your life means that something big is about to happen and you are _apart_ of it and nothing will change it.

"Do you remember the prophecy Rachel spoke last year after the war? If not it was:

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

_To storm or fire the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._

One thing you need to know that you, Bobby, and Gwen are apart of this prophecy and that the other four demi-gods will be revealed in a matter of time", He told me.

"Thanks dad and I'm glad that you visited," I told him.

"Me too, so if you don't mind telling me, what do you remember?" He asked hesitatingly.

"Not a lot, but I do remember Camp Half-Blood, most of the Cabin Leaders except for the Athena, Hephaestus, Dionysus, and the Aphrodite cabin leaders, Rachel, Nico, Thalia, Chiron, Luke, and Blackjack. I can also remember most of my quest and flashes of the war. But there's this girl, blonde hair and gray eye, that I can't remember and it's nagging me, and I don't know why. But she feels very important, but every time I try to remember her I get a massive headache." I confided. After a moment of silence Poseidon said,

"I know who you are talking about and that you are right when you say that she feel very important to you and I can't say exactly how and why, but I can give you a _glimpse_ of why she is important to you and Hera has given me permission to let you remember your mother and step-father, and _2_ other things,"

"Are you sure? Can you give me the flashback first and can you tell me her name?" I asked.

"Her name is Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena." He told me. I was wondering when the glimpse was going to start when all of my muscles froze, my mind went completely blank and the flashback started.

_*Flashback*_

_Annabeth and me where shoulder to shoulder facing opposite directions and a dark shape passed over me, and I glanced up to see Blackjack and another Pegasus were swooping in kicking the enemies in the helmets. We'd almost made it to the middle of the bridge when Annabeth cried out in pain._

"_Annabeth!" I turned in time to see her fall, clutching her arm. A demigod with a bloody knife stood over her. _

_In a flash I understood what had happened. He'd been trying to stab me. Judging from the position of his blade, he would've taken me-maybe by sheer luck-in the small of my back, my only weak point._

"_Blackjack!" I yelled._

_As fast as light, the pegasus swooped down and clamped his teeth on the straps of Annabeth's armor. They soared away over the river before the enemy could even react. _The scene changed._ I was on a terrace looking at Annabeth lying on a lounge chair. Her face pale and beaded with sweat. Will and I pushed through a crowd of Athena kids. Will unwrapped Annabeth's bandages to examine the wound, and I wanted to faint. The bleeding had stopped but the gash looked deep. The skin around the cut was a horrible shade of green._

"_Annabeth…" I choked up._

"_Poison on the dagger", she mumbled." Pretty stupid of me, huh?"_

_Will exhaled with relief. "It's not so bad, Annabeth. A few more minutes and we would've been in trouble, but the venom hasn't gotten past the shoulder yet. Just lie still. Somebody hand me some nectar."_

_I grabbed a canteen. Will cleaned out the wound with the godly drink while I held Annabeth's hand._

"_Ow," she said. "Ow, Ow!" she gripped my fingers so tight the turned purple, but she stayed still, like Will had asked. Will put some silver paste on the wound, and hummed words in Ancient Greek-a hymn to Apollo. Then he applied fresh bandages and stood up shakily._ The scene changed again._ I was still on the terrace with Annabeth, but we were alone._

"_You're cute when you're worried," she muttered. "Your eyebrows get all scrunched together."_

"_You are _not_ going to die while I owe you a favor," I said._

"_Why did you take that knife?"_

"_You would have done the same for me."_

"_How did you know?"_

"_Know what?"_

_I looked around to make sure we were alone. Then I leaned in close and whispered: "My Achilles spot. If you hadn't taken that knife, I would've died."_

_She got a faraway look in her eyes. "I don't know, Percy. I just had this feeling that you were in danger. Where…where is the spot?"_

_I took her hand and put it on my spine and moved her fingers to the one spot that grounded me to my mortal life._

_*flashback ends*_

When the flashback ended I looked at my father and asked," Do you know what happened in the flashback?"

He shook his head and said," No, why?"

"Because that was when I told Annabeth about my Achilles heel." I explained.

"Oh…..Are you ready to know about your mother and step-father?" Poseidon asked and I nodded my head. I got a glimpse of a woman and a man, the woman had long brown hair and blue eyes, and the man had longish salt-and-pepper hair and the same blue eyes as the woman. As soon as I took a look at the couple I remembered everything about them. When I remembered everything I said," Oh my gods, my mom is going to kill me when I talk to her!" I said as I ran my hands through my hair. Dad had this amused look in his eyes and muttered something like with amusement in his voice," You would have wished that Sally would have killed you when you fully remember and Annabeth gets a hold of you…"

"What was that, Dad?" I asked.

"Oh….nothing just mumbling to myself…so since Hera has agreed to let you remember any _2_ things, what do you want to remember?" Dad asked me. I had already pondered what I wanted to remember, and decided that I wanted. I wanted to remember the war and all of my friends that died.

"I've decided that I want to remember the whole war and all of my friends that died and how they died", I stated.

"As you wish," My father said. Then I the flashbacks started again and this time they were longer. When the flashbacks of the war ended, more flashbacks came. When those where over I was sad, it was like I relived all of my friends death's. Bianca, Zoë, Benkendorf, Silena, Michael Yew, Ethan Nakamura, and Luke, I relived all of their deaths in a matter of minutes. I looked up at my dad with tears in my eyes and said," Thanks Dad, I really needed that. I'm glad that I can remember them."

"You're welcome Percy, It's time for me to go, but I want you to remember that _pictures_ hold more than an image and no matter what you will always remember _your anchor to the world._" And with that said he disappeared into a current. I can't pretend that I wasn't confused about what he said.

When I came up to shore I saw Gwen, Bobby, Dakota, Hazel, and Reyna waiting for me. I walked over to meet them and Gwen must have sensed that there was something wrong with me because she asked," What's wrong Percy?"

I told them about my dad's visit and when I told them about my friend's death I was close to tears. Gwen hugged me and the rest patted my back with worried expressions, but when Gwen had hugged me it felt wrong and I felt guilty for some reason.

"Percy, I think you should go and tell Lupa about your Dad's visit", Hazel said. I nodded in agreement, then said," You guys are going to come with me,"

"Why?" Bobby asked

"Because_ Poseidon_ said that you, me, and Gwen are apart of this prophecy, so you guys_ need _to come and the rest of you guys are in the First Legion" I said. They didn't argue with my decision, so the six of us walked into woods towards the Wolf House where we knew Lupa would be. When we arrived at the Wolf House we found Lupa sitting, human form, on a chair made of twigs and leaves deep in thought.

"Uh...Lupa...sorry to interrupt your alone time, but Percy has something really important to tell you," Dakota said.

_This better be really important to interrupt my thinking time, _Lupa spoke.

"It is Lupa…..My dad visited me when I was in the ocean…and he gave me back some of my memories and very important information," I spoke for the first time since we got to the Wolf House. What I said must have gotten her attention because her ears perked up and she said,_ Tell me everything that happened and what you remember._

* * *

><p>When I finished telling her everything, from top to bottom, it was already lunch time. Lupa wouldn't allow us to go back to camp for some reason, so we had to stay at the Wolf House until she dismisses us. After the wolves brought us lunch, Lupa took me outside to talk.<p>

_Percy, I want you to concentrate on the ocean real hard and tell me what you feel and if you could tell if anything is out there, _Lupa told me. I did as I was told and concentrated on the ocean. When I did I not only felt all the sea live and currents, but I also felt the ships that were in the ocean, I felt the shipwrecked ships and the ones that were sailing in the ocean right now. But out of all of the ships one stood out amongst all of them, not because it could fly (but that did make it stand out) or the fact that the hull was sea green and that the headmast was a dragon's head(which looked very familiar), but because it had this sense that it was more powerful and capable of things that you could have never imagined. Somehow I knew that this ship was headed for us and this is what my father meant; the other four demigods of the Great Prophecy were on that ship.

When I opened my eyes Lupa was looking at me expectantly.

"How did I do that?" I asked Lupa

"_All sons and daughters of Poseidon/Neptune are able to see and feel what are in the nearest ocean or sea. So what did you see?" _Lupa asked. As I told her about the ship Gwen, Reyna, Hazel, Bobby, and Dakota came out of the Wolf House to join us. When I finished telling Lupa about the ship she said,_" I want you to concentrate only on the ship and try to tell us when the ship should arrive." _I nodded my head and closed my eyes and concentrated only on the ship. After a few minutes I opened my eyes and said," The ship should arrive in 1 hour."

"What do we do till then? Sit by the beach and wait?" Dakota asked.

"_No, I want you to train at the beach while you wait, I will be watching you." _Lupa stated with finality. With that said, we all went down to the beach. Gwen and I went into the water, while Hazel and Bobby started to spar, and the others relaxed in the sand watching Hazel and Bobby spar.

About 1 hour and 30 minutes later Gwen and me were still in the water while Lupa told the others stories. Gwen and I were just about to go join them when I got a vision of Chiron and about 10 other people fighting _dracaenae _and_ earthborn_, and by the looks of it they weren't winning and that they needed help. The vision only lasted long enough for me to see their location.

"Lupa, the other demigods are in trouble!" I yelled.

"_What?"_ Lupa asked confused.

"There's no time to explain…. Come on guys I know the way!" I said in a hurried tone as I started running into the woods beside the beach. I looked behind my back to see if the others were following me, they were, and ran faster. When we got there things weren't looking good. Monsters were swarming everywhere and since there were only 14 demigods, every time 1 of them killed a monster another 1 popped up. We charged into battle startling the other demigods, but they didn't stop fighting. After about 10 minutes of fighting we managed to kill all of the monsters. When Chiron caught his breath he said, "It's great to see you again Lupa,"

"_As it is to see you, Chiron, but perhaps we should go to the Wolf House and talk about why you are here?" _Lupa asked. Chiron nodded and turned back to look at other the demigods who I noticed were staring at me, while Thalia and Annabeth were staring at Gwen and I's intertwined hands. When the others noticed this they looked sympathetically at Annabeth who just had on a blank face.

"Chiron, I left Benkendorf's shield on the Agro. May Thalia and I go get it?" Annabeth asked in a calm tone which surprised the others which confused us.

Then a Hispanic guy with curly hair and pointy ears said," Why do you need _two people_….".

But he didn't get a chance to finish because Thalia and a girl with choppy brown hair elbowed him in the gut.

"Yes, but be back in 15 minutes or I'll have Clarisse, Piper, and Rachel come look for you." Chiron said. Thalia and Annabeth nodded and ran away toward the shore.

* * *

><p><strong>That was it guys! The first chapter of the sequel to Memory Lane: Percy Jackson Style! Forgive me if anything was wrong or didn't make sense. So how did I do? I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! Review…..please!<strong>


	2. Annabeth II

**Hey guys, how did you guys like the last chapter? I don't think I did really good , there weren't a lot of reviews! But anyway this chapter will pick up from where it left of in Memory Lane: Percy Jackson Style but it's going to be in Annabeth's POV and the rest you'll just have to read the chapter to find out….**

**So sorry guys that I haven't updated, but I had started that HUGE world cultures proj. and it was due Friday, I also had a test in that class and in reading and lang. arts and I have to practice for my band auditions and my band concert!**

**Disclaimer: Look at the last chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Annabeth I<p>

"The Roman Camp, my dear child, we have arrived at the Roman Camp…" Chiron started, "But there is an army of monsters down there."

"That's why we haven't had any monster run-ins. They all waited for us to complete our journey and arrive at the Roman Camp, where we wouldn't expect them to be." I concluded.

"I suppose you are right, Annabeth" Chiron said.

"Like always", all of the people in the room said simultaneously.

As I blushed, Chiron said, "We're going to go down there and try to fight as many monsters as we can. And, Annabeth I want you to bring Benkendorf's shield. Alright, now that everything is settled go put your armor on!".

With that said everyone left the command center, Thalia caught up with me and said," I didn't know that you bought Benkendorf's shield?"

"Yeah, you know me just in case." I replied. Thalia just rolled her eyes. The armory was made up of huge cubby's that has our name on them with about 18 different celestial bronze armor: 6 types of light weight armor, 6 types of medium weight armor, and 6 types of heavy weight armor( all of them are grey). I walked over to my cubby and pulled out my medium weight celestial bronze armor. I looked over at Thalia and saw she choose the same type of armor I did (except all of hers are blue). When we finished lacing up our armor we walked out of the armory and made our way up to the deck of the ship. I looked over the railing and saw a ton of monsters trying to get onto the ship, but (thank gods) the ships defense shield (like the one at camp) was holding them back. The monsters finally gave up trying to get onto the ship and retreated into the forest. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Thalia was staring at me, so I turned around and faced her.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, considering that you haven't seen Percy in over 5 months, he might have a girlfriend, and that it's most likely that he could show up when were in the middle of the battle."

"But how do you know that he could show up in the middle of the battle or that he has a girlfriend!"

"I'm just saying Annabeth, but if you want to get your mind of things, let's go kill some monsters!"

I just rolled my eyes as Thalia jumped over the railing and landed on the ground next to the others who had come out of the armory waiting for Chiron to come. I followed her lead and thought about what Thalia said. I don't know how I would feel if he showed up in the middle of the battle, but I do know that it will break my heart if he has a girlfriend. My thoughts were interrupted when Chiron came down the boats' ramp with his bow on is back and his knives by his side. After making sure that everybody was there we all started walking towards the woods. I caught up with Rachel who was swinging her knife back and forth and talked what we thought the prophecy meant or just catching up with each other. Then we heard a growl, we looked up and saw the army of monsters ahead and got into a fighting stance, apparently the others heard it to because they also looked up and got into their fighting stances.

"ATTACK!" Chiron bellowed. Before Chiron had even finished we charged into battle. The first thing that came at me was a _dracaenae _which was dead in less than one minute. I moved on to an _earthborn_ was took much more than a minute to kill since it was made of the earth. I looked around and saw that we weren't doing too well. There were more monsters than we anticipated; every time one of us kills a monster another one takes its place. I took a minute to pray to Athena and Ares to help us win this battle or send us some help. Apparently one of them (probably Athena) decided to answer my prayers, since after 5 minutes of endless fighting I heard about 7 pairs of footprints and a familiar voice say," There's no time to explain…. Come on guys I know the way!". Then 6 people burst into the clearing with a wolf behind them and charged right into battle. We were all surprised with this sudden appearance, but that didn't slow us down. With the mystery people's help we finally managed to kill all the monsters.

"It's great to see you again Lupa," Chiron said as when he caught his breath.

"_As it is to see you, Chiron, but perhaps we should go to the Wolf House and talk about why you are here?" _Lupa asked. Chiron nodded and turned back to us, but I was too busy looking at one particular person to hear if he said anything.

Percy was standing there looking at all of us with excitement in his eyes, but what I was focusing on was his hand; which was intertwined with the brunette's hand that was standing beside him. When I saw that my heart broke into a million pieces. The others finally noticed this and sent me sympathetic looks, but I ignored them and wiped all of the emotion from my face. I tried to think of something that would get me out of here, so I could go back to the Argo for a while. Then, I realized that I left Benkendorf's shield on the Argo.

"Chiron, I left Benkendorf's shield on the Agro. May Thalia and I go get it?" I said in a calm tone, which surprised the others; I choose Thalia because she's like my sister and she, besides _Percy_, knows how to make me feel better.

Before Chiron could answer Leo said," Why do you need _two people_…." thankfully Thalia and Piper elbowed the clueless Leo in the gut.

I could tell that Chiron knew that I need some time to let all of my emotions out because he said," Yes, but be back in 15 minutes or I'll have Clarisse, Piper, and Rachel come look for you."

I didn't trust myself enough to speak so I just nodded and then Thalia and I ran towards the shore. When we got there I turned to Thalia to see worry in her eyes, then she held her arms out and I ran into them and started crying into her shoulder. After, I calmed down I walked into the water to where it was around my ankles. I thought about the night before Percy went missing.

_*Flashback*_

_Percy and I were lying on the beach at camp telling funny stories about our schools. Percy was in the middle of telling me how he had fallen asleep while taking a test and when he woke up there were drool marks on the test, even though I had promised not to laugh at him I couldn't control myself and I burst out laughing._

"_Wisegirl, you promised me you wouldn't laugh and you can't blame me the school's test are hard!" Percy exclaimed_

"_I'm sorry, Percy but I just couldn't help myself and as for the test I guess I'll just have to see how hard they are when I take one after winter break." I replied._

"_But, why would you take a test at my school….," realization dawned on his face which lit up excitedly._

"_So, you mean your transferring to Goode!" _

"_Yup, I'm not really liking the boarding school I'm attending, so I thought I'd transfer. What do you think about it, Seaweedbrain?"_

"_I'm loving the idea, Wisegirl."_

"_Good cause I already transferred." I said as I put my head on his shoulder as his arms wrapped around my waist. We sat there in silence just enjoying each other's company when all of a sudden Percy abruptly said;" I love you." _

_I looked up at him to see that he was totally calm; I don't know what came over me but I said," I love you, too", as soon as I said it I knew it was true. Percy leaned down and kissed me, and before we know it the horn signaling curfew rang. We sighed as we got up and started walking our way back to our cabins. He walked me to my cabin door and said," I love you,". Without giving me time to reply he kissed me on the cheek and disappeared into the night._

_*Flashback ends*_

Curse Aphrodite, but most of all curse Hera. This is the one thing I hate about being a demigod; the gods always have to mess up your life when everything was going just fine.

"Hey Annabeth, did you really forget Benkendorf's shield on the Argo?" Thalia asked knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, let's go ahead and get it."

"The day has finally come!"

"What are you talking about, Thalia?" I asked

"Today is the day that Miss Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, has forgotten something!"

"Shut up Thalia", I said while laughing and rolling my eyes at the same time. We walked up the gangway of the boat in silence, when we got to the door of my room I took my armor off and asked Thalia if she could go drop off my armor while I go look for the Benkendorf's shield, which she agreed to. I walked into my room had a desk in corner of the room, a bed pushed onto the far side of the room, a closet by the desk, then I have a special closet where I keep all of my weapons or strategizing tools which is right by the bathroom door. I opened the weapon/tool closet and shuffled through all kinds of weapons and tools ranging from a knife to a blueprint. After a few minutes of digging I finally found the gleaming bronze round shield Benkendorf made before he died. I put the shield on my arm and walked out of my room; I walked over to Thalia's room (which was right across from mine) and knocked on the door. Thalia opened the door and I said," Come on, I got the shield, we have about 10 minutes left, and I want to go back to the beach."

Thalia nodded and followed me off of the ship.

"So, what are you going to do with Benkendorf's shield?" Thalia asked me.

"I'm going to scan the perimeter of our area, so we don't get any more surprise attacks."

I sat the shield on the ground and watched as it showed the area around us. Then it changed and showed us an image of a _dracaenae _on the outskirt of the same beach we are on just about 10 feet away from where we were standing. I picked up the shield, looked at Thalia, who already had her bow and arrow out, and got my invisibility cap out.

"Have a plan, Annabeth?"

"Don't I always?"

"That's true, so what is it?"

"Go distract her while I sneak behind her and kill her."

"Ok", Thalia said and ran off in the direction of the _dracaenae _while I put on my invisibility cap on.

Thalia was battling the _dracaenae _when I snuck up behind it, I could hear Thalia taunting it and suddenly it hissed," Where is the shield!"

Thalia had on a confused look; I knew she meant Benkendorf's shield but I wondered why she wanted Benkendorf's shield.

"Hey, Annabeth I would really love it if you hurry up and kill this monster!", an irritated Thalia said.

"Sorry," I said confusing the _dracaenae _ which turned around giving me a chance to kill her. I stepped out of the way when she exploded into yellow dust. As I turned to Thalia I took my cap of and she said," What do you think it was talking about when it said 'Where is the shield'?"

"Thalia she was talking about Benkendorf's shield!", I told her. Then I felt excruciating pain in the arm that got stabbed in the battle. I screamed a blood curling scream and fell on my side clutching both the shield and my arm. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was my arm which had a knife with a poisoned tip embedded in my arm.

* * *

><p><strong>There's the second chapter! What do you guys think? Sorry if anybody's OOC, anyhow who's POV should the next chapter be in? I'm thinking Reyna's? What do you guys think or should I switch back to Jason's or Percy's? Review and I might update faster!<strong>


	3. Gwen III

**How did you guys like the last chapter? I hope I did pretty good! Anyways, special thanks to p****ercabeth4everandeverandever. This chapter is going to be in Gwen's POV, and we get to find out what happens to Annabeth! **

**Disclaimer: Go back and look at chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Gwen I<p>

After, the two girls left Lupa said,"_ Why don't we introduce ourselves before we go to the Wolf House?"_

"Ok, we'll go first; my name is Chiron, Trainer of the Greek Heroes."

Next to Chiron were two boys, they must have been twins because they looked very much alike, one of them said, "I'm Connor Stoll ," the second one said, "and I'm Travis Stoll Sons of Hermes/Mercury, and by the way Nico I think your missing this.", as Travis (I think) held up a black knife

"Stoll!" the guy next to him yelled; he was wearing all black with a skull ring and an aviator's jacket.

"I'm Nico DiAngelo, Son of Hades/Pluto," the boy said while snatching his knife back from one of the twins. Well that explained the all black theme. Next to Nico was a big and buff girl, she must be a daughter of Mars.

"I'm Clarisse LaRue, a Daughter of Ares/Mars", she said while staring with a murderous look in her eyes at Percy who was looking in the direction that the two girls went in.

Next to her was a Faun, he said, "I'm Grover, the Lord of the Wild.", he was looking at Percy too, then Percy turned around and looked at Grover like he had called his name and gave him a big grin which Grover returned.

Next was a guy with a bow and arrow on his back and a messenger bag slung around his shoulder, "I'm Will Solace, a Son of Apollo."

Next to will was a red-headed girl with green eyes, "I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare, mortal, and I am the Oracle of Delphi.". I didn't even know that there were human oracles; we still have a mummy oracle.

Next to Rachel was big guy with a tattoo of a rainbow on his bicep said, "I'm Butch, a  
>Son of IrisArcus."

"I'm Katie Gardner, a Daughter of Demeter/Ceres.", a girl next to one of the Stolls announced.

Next to Katie was a girl with choppy brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes said, "I'm Piper McLean, a Daughter of Aphrodite/Venus.

The last person to go was a Hispanic boy with elf like ears, he said, "I'm Leo Valdez, a Son of Hephaestus/Vulcan."

"The two girls that left were, Annabeth Chase, a Daughter of Athena/Minerva and Thalia Grace, a Daughter of Zeus/Jupiter, a lieutenant of Artemis/Diana, and my older sister," announced a very familiar voice. Then, out from behind Chiron stepped Jason; Reyna, Bobby, Dakota, Hazel, and I tackled him in a bear hug. When I looked back I saw Percy hugging Rachel and Katie, then he gave Nico, the Stolls, Will, Butch, and Grover hugs, Chiron patted him on the back and said something in his ear, and when he got to Clarisse he shook her hand.

When all of us were done with our little reunion Lupa said,_ "Romans it's our turn, I am Lupa, Trainer of the Roman heroes."_ **(A/N: I just made their last names up, so sorry if they sound stupid.)**

"I'm Gwen Vadenci, Daughter of Vesta/Hestia," I said since I was next to Lupa. We skipped over Percy and continued on with Hazel saying," I'm Hazel LaVerda, a Daughter of Minerva/Athena."

Next person to go was Bobby, "I'm Bobby Triven, Son of Pluto/Hades". When he said "Pluto/Hades" Nico's eyes widen a bit, but showed no other indication that he cared.

"I'm Dakota Varnett, a Son of Vulcan/Hephaestus", Dakota said. Leo looked like he was excited to have another sibling.

Reyna was the last person to go, "I'm Reyna Sellan, a Daughter of Ceres/Demeter". Katie looked ecstatic to have another sibling.

In the distance, we heard metal clashing against metal and were about to go off into that direction when Chiron said, "Leave them, I'm pretty sure that Thalia and Annabeth are just sparring, if not then I'm pretty sure that they can handle it, they've handled much worse than a lone monster. But just in case Rachel, Clarisse, and Piper go check on them."

The trio nodded and walked off towards the beach.

"Gwen, I'm going to go talk to Grover, would you like to come with me?", Percy asked me.

"Yeah", I replied. He took my hand and led me over to where the faun was. When we approached Grover was talking to Jason.

"Hey guys, by the way Percy we didn't formerly meet each other, I'm Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter/Zeus, Thalia's my _real_ sister." Jason said when he noticed us coming over.

"Ohhh, nice to meet you Jason, I never knew that Thalia had a younger brother. I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon/Neptune." Percy replied.

"So Perce, how have you been?" Grover asked.

"Good, except for having amnesia for a while, by the way this is Gwen, my girlfriend." Percy said. Grover's eyes slightly bulged when Percy said "girlfriend" and he said, "Excuse me I need to go talk to Nico about something."

"Ok, tell him when he gets a chance meet me in the arena, it's about time that he gets his butt whipped," Percy told Grover, who nodded his head while laughing half-heartedly.

"So, Jason how much of your memories have come back?" Percy asked.

But, before he could reply we all heard a blood-curling scream. Jason started to go towards that direction, but Chiron said, "Let's wait and see if someone comes back."

Only a few seconds had past when Rachel burst through the clearing, panting slightly and looking worried.

"Annabeth…_dracaenae_…attack" were the only words she said before turning around and running back the way she came. Apparently the others, including Percy, must have understood what she was trying to say because they took off behind her. We all thought for a moment before deciding to go after them, and when we got there, it wasn't a pretty sight, the blond girl, Annabeth I believe, was lying on the sand with a pool of blood around her arm, which had a knife in in, while the everyone except Chiron and Will, who were trying to tend to her wound, were standing behind them, watching. We walked around Chiron and Will to stand with the others; then Nico stepped forward and said, "Her life force is fading, I can feel it."

"I can to", Bobby added. With those words from the Sons of Pluto/Hades all of the Greeks faces except Nico's, whose face looked grief-stricken, went pale. After a few minutes of silence except for the words of Will and Chiron who were still trying to heal Annabeth, while we were watching intently for any signs of life within her body, Nico spoke up again with grief filling his voice, "She's gone."

A girl with spiky black hair sank, who l think was Thalia, to her knees and sobbed and from the looks of her it took a lot to make her cry. All of the Greeks had tears in their eyes, including Jason, who was comforting his sister, Percy and even Nico was crying a little. From behind us a bright light flashed, we all turned to see who it was and was met with the same grey eyes and blonde hair as Annabeth.

"Malcom what are you doing here?", Chiron asked.

"I was sitting on the porch at the Big House when all of a sudden Mr.D popped in and said, 'You are not needed here, you need to be with the others in San Francisco, I will watch the camp', and the next thing I know I'm standing here. Why are you guys crying?", the blonde, Malcom asked.

We made a little path to where he could see Annabeth's body. Malcom rushed over to kneel next to her body and turned to look at Chiron with a scared expression on his face and said, "Please tell me she's not dead."

When nobody said anything he looked back at Annabeth with tears in his eyes and asked, "How did it happen?"

Everybody looked at Thalia, since she was the only on with her at the time. Thalia looked up from Jason's shoulder with red puffy eyes and said, "After we got Benkendorf's shield from the Argo, she used it to scan the perimeter for any monsters and it picked up on a _dracaenae _about 10 feet away from us. Well, you know Annabeth, she always had a plan, and while I was fighting the _dracaenae_ it said, 'Where is it?' before Annabeth killed it. While Annabeth was "telling me that the _dracaenae _was talking about Benkendorf's shield another _dracaenae_ snuck up behind her and….."

"It was a repeat of what happened in the battle last year." A hoarse voice from behind us said, cutting Thalia off. When we turned around we were met with Annabeth looking up at us wide-eyed. **(A/N: I could never kill Annabeth off, it wouldn't be the same without our beloved Wisegirl, now would it? Anyways back to the story!)**

"Annabeth!", all of the Greeks shouted with joy in their voice.

"I guess it wasn't my time to join the others." She replied. I looked back at Reyna to see a confused and worried look on her face, Bobby was just watching the scene in front of us, Hazel looked relived that one of her sister's didn't die, Dakota had the same kind of look that Reyna had on, and I couldn't really see any emotion on Lupa's face.

"Not funny, Chase", Clarisse said.

"Oh My Gods, is it just me or is Clarisse LaRue, a Daughter of Ares and the almighty Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of Artemis crying!" Annabeth said while everyone else laughed,

"Shut it, Chase or I'll give _you_ something to cry about." Clarisse said, she sounded mad, but you could tell that she wasn't because she was grinning.

"Malcom, what are you doing here?"

"Mr. D." was all he said.

"Guys are you done tending to my wound if so I would like to get up." Annabeth said.

"Hold on, let me put the final bandage on." Will said. With that done Annabeth stood up and looked around, when she noticed us she said, "I guess I missed the introduction, well anyways, I'm Annabeth Chase, a Daughter of Athena."

"I'm Malcom Henderson, a Son of Athena.", Malcom announced. I kind of figured that he was her brother since they look so much alike.

"I'm Thalia Grace, a Daughter of Zeus, the Lieutenant of Artemis Jason's older sister." The spiky haired girl said.

"I'm Hazel LaVerda, a Daughter of Minerva/Athena."

"Nice to meet you, sis," Annabeth and Malcom said giving Hazel a smile.

"I'm Gwen Vadenci, a Daughter of Vesta," I said.

""I'm Bobby Triven, Son of Pluto/Hades."

"Looks like we're going to have to Nico's to deal with," Thalia mumbled.

"Hey, I'm not that bad," Nico grumbled.

"Sure, you're not Death Boy."

"Whatever, Pinecone face, you're just jealous."

"Jealous! Yeah right what's there to be jealous of because it sure isn't you!"

"Hey, that hurt I have feelings too, you know!"

"No, you don't! By the way Nico I've been meaning to ask you, are you emo?"

"No! How many times do I have to tell people! I AM NOT EMO, NOR WILL I EVER WILL BE!"

"Geez, Nico come down! I was just asking!" Thalia said with her hands raised in front of her chest like she was surrendering. Before, Nico could reply Annabeth said, while rolling her eyes while the rest of us, even Lupa, were rolling on the floor laughing," Shut-up both of you! You guys sound like an old married couple."

"We sound like an old married couple! You should have seen you and….", Nico didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because Annabeth interrupted by saying, "If you don't want to go permanently live with your father, Nico I suggest you stop talking."

"I'm sorry about that little scene, please continue", Annabeth apologized.

"No problem, I'm Dakota Varnett, a Son of Vulcan/Hephaestus."

"I'm Reyna Sellan, a Daughter of Ceres/Demeter."

"Thalia where is the Benkendorf's shield?", Annabeth asked with panic in her voice.

"Right here," Thalia said lifting up a gleaming round bronze shield.

"Chiron, Lupa perhaps we should go ahead and have the meeting right here?" Annabeth asked while sitting crossed legged on the beach.

"It's fine with me my child, but are you sure that you feel up to it?" Chiron asked.

"_Yes, it is fine with me."_, Lupa said. With that said everyone sat down on the beach and looked at Annabeth.

"Ok, I guess we should start the conversation about why we are here." Annabeth started while nodding at Jason to continue.

"Hera switched Percy and I and she wiped our memories, because the Gaea and the Giants are rising and the only way to defeat them is for the Greek and Roman demigods to combine. And since the prophecy…" Jason continued and nodded for Rachel to continue.

"For those of you that don't know the Great Prophecy it is:

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

_To storm or fire the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._

The prophecy that I made last year is about the quest that is needed to defeat the Giant's, which needs seven demigods who are needed to complete this quest." Rachel said while she back at Annabeth to complete their explanation.

"I'm not feeling so good right now, Will can I have some ambrosia? Malcom, speak for me, please.", Annabeth asked while Will dug in his bag for a piece of ambrosia.

"Okay, we believe that five of the demigods are: Jason, Percy, Leo, Piper, and Annabeth. Jason and Percy are included because they are the leaders of both camps and because they were switched. Piper and Leo are apart of the quest because Hera/Juno has specifically picked them to go on this quest. Annabeth because they need a strategist. We just need to more demigods that are Roman, do you have any idea who they could be?", Malcom concluded.

"Actually, Malcom we already know who the demigods will be. My father visited me earlier and told me that Gwen and Bobby are the other demigods needed to go on this quest." Percy spoke up for the first time.

"Percy, Jason if you don't mind, please tell us how much of your past have you remember." Chiron asked.

"Well I remember all most all of my past just a few bits and pieces." Jason replied.

"Me too, I just don't remember what happened after the council with the gods when we defeated Kronos and some of my quests." Percy said. I noticed when he said 'Kronos' he had a tinge of sadness in his voice and the Greeks facial expressions changed from happy and care-free to sad and depressed.

"Chiron, I think the monsters are after Benkendorf's shield." Annabeth told him.

"Wait, what is this Benkendorf's shield? And why is it so important that the monsters would want it?", Dakota asked. All of the Greeks looked at each other as if debating on whether they could tell us.

Finally after what seemed like minutes, Annabeth said, "Benkendorf's shield is a video shield that I had a good friend of ours, who was a child of Hephaestus the best one in the forges, make before he died". She lifted up the gleaming bronze round shield that Thalia had lifted up moments ago, "The reason I think that the monsters would want to take the shield is that the shield sunlight or moonlight from anywhere in the world to create a reflection. You can literally see any target under the sun or moon, as long as natural light is touching it. Since our target is the Giants, we can use the shield to see how many of the Giants have risen or how far away they are from Greece, I don't know why I didn't think about it before."

"Wow, I wonder how he made it? Did he use….,"Dakota rambled off going to talk to Leo in a conversation about the mechanics of the shield.

"Annabeth, I understand what you mean about using the shield to spy on the Giants. But don't we need an exact location?", Malcom asked.

"If what you're saying about needing an exact location of the Giants to spy on them, then I think you, Annabeth, and I should brainstorm some ideas of where they might be. But, Annabeth you don't look so good so I think we should wait to start brainstorming. Is that ok with you guys?", said Hazel talking for the first time since the meeting had started.

"Yeah, that's fine with us.", Malcom told her.

"_Pups, I think it would be best if you all went back to Camp Half-Blood with them to prepare for the war, is that alright with you Chiron?"_ Lupa stated.

"That's the reason why we came, Lupa, and I'll treat them like my own campers so don't worry tell be in good hands." Chiron replied.

"_Great, I think it would be wise for us to spend the night here, and in the morning you all can set off."_ Lupa said.

"I need to go clear my head," Percy stated and got up and left, I knew better than to go and follow him when he needed some time to think. Right after he left, Annabeth told the others something in Greek. Then Travis stood up and leaned on a tree nearby and said, "What if I do tell him? Whatca going to do, _Annie_, you can't do anything with that arm of yours."

"Travis, don't you want to live? I guess not cause your about to have your shroud burned when we get back to camp." Connor said. Then fast as lighting, Annabeth whipped out her knife and it went flying straight towards Travis. The knife embedded itself in Travis shirt making it stuck to the tree.

"Travis, I thought you would have learned by now not to underestimate me and as for if you tell him. Then poor Katie won't have a boyfriend anymore," Annabeth replied while she took her knife out of the tree and Travis's shirt. Travis's face was so priceless that all of us were laughing.

"I like this girl," Bobby stated with amusement in his voice.

"Don't we all." Travis said sarcastically, which earned him a jab in the ribs from Annabeth.

"Butch, I have to go Iris message someone, so is the fountain working?"

"Yeah, it should be, come get me if it isn't,"

"Leo, Piper, and Jason I need you to go get some blankets, pillows, and some food from the storage closet." Chiron told them. The trio nodded and walked off with Annabeth in the same direction Percy went in. Looks, like the bonding time already started, I thought while I looked around at the people beside me. They were all talking and laughing with each other like we were all old friends. Well at least were all getting along.

But, not for long.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! My longest chapter ever! Okay guy give me at least around 10 reviews! Tell me what you guys think about me starting a new story! But, of course it's going to be after The Journey of Memories is finished. I'll give you a summary of the story in the next chapter, if you guys (I repeat) at least around 10 reviews! Thanks to all of you guys that reviewed, favored, or alerted. Spoiler the next chapter will be in Annabeth's POV… I wonder who she was going to Iris message? Review to find out!<strong>


	4. Annabeth IV

**Hey guys! Who's read the first chapter of the Son of Neptune? I have. I am finally free from all of the testing! 2 more days left of school! No more exams and no more tests! How did you guys like the last chapter? This chapter is going to be in Annabeth's POV. I put some Percabeth in here for you guys! And, please read the AN's note at the end because I'm including the summary of the story that I'm **_**thinking**_** of starting after The Journey of Memories! So, I want you guys to tell me what you guys think of it! To answer questions:**

**Pingos9191: Hades sent Annabeth back to fulfill her part of the prophecy.**

****Disclaimer: Go back and look at chapter 1**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Annabeth II<p>

After we left the others we started walking along the shore of the beach. Jason and Piper holding hands, Leo fiddling with some gears he summoned up from his tool belt, and I was just thinking. I kept thinking about what I said to the others, 'I don't want any of you to tell Percy that we were a couple! I want him to remember it on his own', I'm glad Jason learned a little Greek, so he was able to understand what I was saying. Did I really want him to remember us on his own, or did I want someone, preferably me to tell him that we were a couple? We were about 5 feet away from the Argo II when I saw a silhouette with familiar black hair by the side of the boat.

"Hey guys, you go ahead, I want to go check something out. I catch up with you, I promise." I told them. Jason and Leo started to protest but Piper must have caught sight of Percy because she gave me a wink and said," Sure, come on guys, it's almost dark."

She was right, it was already twilight. I walked over to Percy and stood beside him.

"Hey Annabeth," Percy said.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked standing in front of him.

"I heard you talking to Jason, Leo, and Piper. So how have you been?"

"Not good, since I went to Hades, the _traditional _way, and got sent back and the fact that were about to have another war when I haven't fully gotten over the last one, but I'm ecstatic to see my Seaweed brain of a best friend." I said trying not to let the tears fall. I guess Percy saw that I was trying not to cry because he pulled me into a hug. He rubbed my back soothingly while I let a few tears leak onto his shirt.

"Sorry, I'm messing up your shirt," I said as I pulled away from his shoulder. I looked up and stared into his sea-green eyes and he stared right back. Only before it was too late did I realize that he was leaning in. I kissed him back automatically, after a few seconds he pulled back and stared at me, and as if I was acting on impulse, I pulled him back in for another kiss, and he kissed me back enthusiastically.

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me, I mean were best friends; I don't want to ruin that between us and I dating Gwen." Percy told me as he pulled away. Right then and there, Percy Jackson, the Son of Poseidon and the Savior of Olympus broke my heart with those few words.

Instead of crying or showing any emotion I just said, "You're right were _just _best friends," I thought I saw him cringe at the tone of my voice when I said 'just', "but there was a reason that I wanted to talk to you. You're mom's been going out of her mind with worry and I was just about to go Iris message her and tell her we found you, so would you like to come and talk to her?"

"Yeah, that'll be nice, you talk to her first and I'll surprise her by popping up next to you," Percy replied.

"Ok"

We started walking towards the gangway of the ship in an uncomfortable silence. On the way to the Iris messaging room we ran into Piper, Jason, and Leo.

"Hey, guys we were just about to go Iris message Percy's mom, do you want to meet her? Is that ok with you Percy?" I asked.

"Yeah"

"Cool, I've heard a lot about your mom, Percy; Rachel, Grover, Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth talked a lot about her." Piper said coming to stand next to me and pulling me well behind the boys so they wouldn't hear us.

"What happened between you two, your guys look so uncomfortable with each other," Piper whispered to me.

"He asked me how I've been and I told him and I got a little emotional and he gave me a hug and the next thing I know we were kissing.", Piper squealed so loudly at that point that the boys looked back at us with questioning stares, I gave them one of my famous glares and they turned around so fast that they could have gotten a whiplash, "But then he pulled away and made it very clear that he only remembered me as his _best friend_ and not our relationship and that he had a _girlfriend_!" I told her. From the look on her face I could tell that the Aphrodite part of her was about to come out so I quickened my past a little faster.

"Annabeth, were not done talking about this!" I heard her call faintly behind me. I had caught up with the boys just as they were about to enter the Iris messaging room; Piper caught up just as I was about to walk into the room. Gods, Piper reminds me so much of Silena.

The Iris messaging room consisted of 1-10 fountains that you could use to Iris message someone. I walked over to the nearest one which had a number 8 painted on the sides of the fountain, and splashed my hand across the water in the fountain to make the rainbow. Before I threw the drachma in the rainbow I turned around and said," Percy, if you want to surprise your mom, go hide." He nodded his head and hid behind the fountain directly across from us. I threw a drachma in the rainbow and said, "Sally Jackson, Upper East Side, Manhattan."

An image of a lady with long brown hair and clear blue eyes, and a guy with salt and pepper hair with the same blue eyes popped up.

"Sally, Paul!" I called out to get their attention.

"Annabeth, it's great to see you!" Paul said.

"Ohhh, Annabeth! It so good to see you, dear! How have you been?" Sally responded when she saw me.

"Nothing much, besides going to Hades, the _traditional_ way, and coming back," I said with false cheeriness. Sally got worried look on her face so I quickly reassured her, "nothing to worry about but that's a story for another day. Anyway, there was a reason I called you but, first let me introduce you to…" I trailed off looking at Piper to continue.

"Piper McLean, a Daughter of Aphrodite. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. & Mrs. Blofis, I've heard so much about you." Piper exclaimed.

"I'm Leo Valdez, a Son of Hephaestus. It's great to meet you Mr. & Mrs. Blofis; I've heard great things about you guys." Leo said.

"I'm Jason Grace, a Son of Jupiter/Zeus, Thalia's _real_ brother. It's great to meet you two."

"Please call me, Sally. It's a pleasure to meet you, too." Sally responded.

"Yes, it is a pleasure to meet all of you, and call me Paul. I didn't know that Thalia had a full blood brother." Paul said. While he was saying that I looked back at the fountain that Percy was hiding behind and saw that he was staring at me. I gave him a nod for him to come out.

"Sally, Paul there's someone here to see you." I said.

"Mom and Paul, I've missed you guys!" Percy exclaimed.

"Percy!" Both Sally and Paul rejoiced at the same time.

"Ohhh, Percy do you know how worried we've been when you disappeared! Where did you go?" Sally asked Percy. Everyone looked at me with the same expression on their faces: questioning.

"You didn't tell her?" Percy asked.

"No, I wanted to tell her face-to-face but I didn't have the time to go visit her, with all of the things going on a camp and me being its contemporary leader." I replied

"Tell me what?" Sally asked with worry in her tone.

"Perhaps, we should wait till we get back to New York to tell you, guys. Can we come over next Wednesday?" I asked.

"Sure. I'd rather be told in person." Sally said looking at all of us with worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Mom we'll be careful, but we have to get back to the others." Percy reassured his mom.

"Say hi to Thalia, Grover, Nico, and Rachel for me." Sally said.

"Me too," Paul added.

"Bye guys, we'll see you soon," I said, before swiping my hand through the Iris message.

"Did you guys get the blankets, pillows, and food for everyone?" I asked as I turned around to face Piper, Jason, and Leo; trying to avoid eye contact with Percy.

"Yeah, let's go join the others before they come looking for us." Jason said. I nodded and started to walk out of the room.

* * *

><p>When we got to the beach it was dark and the others had started a campfire. While Jason, Piper, Leo passed out supplies, I walked over to Rachel, Thalia, Grover, and Nico, whereas Percy went to go sit by Gwen and Reyna.<p>

"Sally and Paul said hi." I told them when I sat down next to Grover.

"You guys talked to Paul and Sally! Why didn't you guys come and get me I wanted to see them!" Thalia wined.

"You'll get your chance; we're going to go over to their apartment to explain everything next Wednesday."

"No one told them? I thought someone would have told them." Rachel said. The others nodded in agreement.

"What's wrong with you, Annabeth? Your emotions are a wreck." Grover said.

"Well, how about you try and going to Hades, the _traditional_ way then coming back and having your boyfriend not remember who you are and has another girlfriend!" I snapped at him by then Jason, Piper and Leo had finished passing out the supplies and joined us.

"Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry; it's just been hard on me lately. No it's been hard on all of us lately." I replied.

"Did you tell them what happened?" Piper asked.

"No, she didn't tell us what happened. Now, dear Piper tell us what happened!" Rachel exclaimed. Piper went ahead and told them what had happened and by the time she was done Thalia and Rachel had steam coming out of their ears and were shooting murderous stares at Percy; while the rest of them were looking at me so intently, with their jaws hanging open, that I had to look away.

"Well, I….uh….I…uh…Well, I'm going to go get me a smore." I said and left so quickly that I bumped into Dakota, he was a tall guy about 6'0 (not as tall as Percy though), well-muscled, lean, olive skinned, and black hair with round hazel eyes.

"Sorry," I told him when I balanced myself out.

"No problem. You're name's Annabeth, right?" He asked.

"Yup"

"How's the arm?"

"Good, thanks for asking."

"No problem, so what is your camp like?"

"Camp-Half Blood? Well, it's awesome…..." I went on telling him about it and pretty soon we got off topic and started a whole new conversation on random things and we would tell jokes often. Every once and a while one of us would laugh and if it was me doing the laughing I would always startle the others because I haven't laughed since Percy disappeared. They would look at each other and smiled as if they were saying, "_Annabeth's back."_

Occasionally, he would try to flirt with me but I would just ignore it and pretend that it never happened. Even though hanging out with Dakota was _almost _like hanging out with Percy, he would never replace him. The whole time we talked I could feel someone watching me, I looked back to see Percy's sea green eye's looking at me. We locked eyes for a moment and before he looked away I saw one very clear emotion in his eyes: jealousy. When we finally went our separate ways it was about 12:00 am and surprisingly the only people that were sleep were Leo, Gwen, Lupa, and Chiron.

When I had lain down next to Thalia they all stared at me.

"Ok, guys, could you stop looking at me like that it's freaking me out!" I said.

"Fine, so what were Dakota and you talking about?" Rachel asked while wiggling her eyebrows. I swear sometimes she makes me think that she really is a daughter of Aphrodite.

"Gods, Rachel, sometimes I think you really are a daughter of Aphrodite!" I said voicing my thoughts.

"I don't know whether I should be taking that as a complement or as an insult. So, I'm gonna take that as a complement! Tell us what happened!" Rachel whispered-yelled.

"Fine!" I told her and I told them what had happened (which was nothing). I also told them about what happened when Percy and I locked eyes.

"He is so_ jealous_!" Piper sang excitedly.

"No duh, Beauty Queen! I don't know about you guys but I am so tired and I want to get a good night's sleep!" Thalia said while yawning.

"Same here Thals," I replied. With that note Thalia and I laid back on our sleeping bags. Piper and Rachel discussing my _love life_ and occasionally shooting glances at Percy, who was still up and (luckily) looking up at the stars (to be particular Zoë's constellation) to far away in his thoughts so he didn't hear our conversation. They would do the same thing to Dakota who was fast asleep next to Leo who fell asleep only moments after his brother. Before I fell asleep I took one look around the camp fire and saw: Jason and Bobby talking with Nico, the Stoll's, Katie, Clarisse and Chris; Grover talking about something Hazel, Malcom, and Reyna; Piper and Rachel were still talking about something pertaining me; Gwen, Percy, Dakota, Leo, and Thalia were all asleep.

For once in a very long time I fell asleep, forgetting all of my problems, with a small smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>So, guys how was that? I think it had a crappy ending hopefully the next chapter's ending won't be as crappy as this one. Do you guys think Annabeth is getting over Percy? Do you think Percy was really jealous? And most of all: What do you guys like best about this story and about Memory Lane: Percy Jackson Style? You guys did awesome on giving me around 10 reviews, so as I promised I put a summary of the story I'm <strong>_**thinking**_** of starting. **

**Okay guys this idea came to me right before I went to sleep, I was ****watching The Nanny, very funny show may I add, anyways then came along the idea for this story. So what I'm trying to say is that if some of you guys seen the show I'm talking about, I am **_**not**_** trying to make this story like the show. Only thing that I want the story and the show to have in common is the name. With that said here is the summary of the story I'm **_**thinking **_**about doing:**

**The Nanny:**

Percy Jackson's a successful 25 year old Marine Biologist with a 3 year old son who needs a _nanny._ What happens when his cousin, Thalia, has a friend, Annabeth Chase: college graduate looking to start her own Architecture company, who's perfect for the job, sets them up? Will she get the job? Or will she get more than she bargained for? Is it for the worse or is it for the best that they fell for each other?

**How was it? Tell me if I should start it or not! REVIEW! PLEASE! **


	5. Percy V

**Hey guys! I am finally out of school! So expect at least one chapter every other week! I cannot believe that we're already on chapter five! How did you guys like the last chapter? How did you guys like the summary of The Nanny? And, before you I continue let me just say that for those who are Percabeth fans or Annabeth fans may not like the conversation between Percy and Gwen, but then again you may like result of the conversation! Ok, enough talk let's get to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Go back and look at chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Percy II<p>

When I woke up the next morning I found that I was the only one up yet. I kept thinking about yesterday night when I kissed Annabeth. I mean I know that I'm dating Gwen, but I felt like I didn't regret doing it. Plus, it doesn't feel right to me when I'm holding hands or kissing Gwen, it makes me feel guilty for some reason. I think the reason I feel guilty is because of Annabeth. At first I was just going to ignore it, but at the camp fire when I was watching Annabeth and Dakota it made me feel jealous for some reason. I felt like it should have been me making her laugh and it was so obvious that he was flirting with her, and that made me _very _angry. I got up from my sleeping bag and wadded into the water thinking about what's happened the last few months. I just ended up concluding that my memory isn't completely restored like something very important to me is missing and I don't have a clue of what it is. I felt somebody standing behind me, so I turned around to see my favorite satyr: Grover. He walked over to me and I said, "Hey, G-man, what's up?"

"Just missing Juniper. But, what's goin on with you? Your emotions are so out of control that it's giving me a headache." Grover said with a worried tone in his voice. I decided to tell him since I knew that I he would find out anyway with the empathy link.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. Girl problems are not my specialty, Perce. I'm just gonna tell you to use the old cheesy line: follow your heart,"

With that said Grover walked away leaving me in my thoughts.

I followed him back to the campsite to see the others up and trying to pack everything up to put it back on the boat. I walked over to help them put everything away, when we finished packing everything up Lupa turned to us and said,_ "Good-bye, pups. I'll see you soon and treat Chiron with the same respect you treat me with. He will be your trainer while you are at Camp-Half Blood, so I expect you to do everything he says."_

"We will, Lupa," all of the romans said except me since I've already been taught by Chiron and treats him with respect and does everything he says. After Chiron and Lupa said their good-byes Lupa turned on her heels (or would be on her paws?) and trotted into the woods vanishing from sight.

"Alright, children lets head to the Argo II, Annabeth lead the way." Chiron said.

"Yes, sir," Annabeth replied. Annabeth walked past me to get to the front of the line while Gwen came up beside me and took my hand. I turned and gave her a fake 'smile', and lead her up to the front next to Annabeth.

"So,_ Wisegirl_, last night when were leaving the ship I noticed a dragon's head at the front of the ship. Is that the same dragon that we caught with Benkendorf and Silena?" I asked her, I noticed that Gwen kind of frowned when I called Annabeth, _Wisegirl. _ Annabeth laughed at the sound of her nickname and said, "Yeah, _Seaweedbrain_, it is. Leo over here, a son of Hephaestus, found him in the woods and repaired him, kind of, and called him Festus. When they went on their quest a few weeks ago he got destroyed, but his head was still in perfect condition." Annabeth said. I had grinned at the sound of my nickname and whispered, "He does know that Festus means happy in Latin. Because the last time I saw him he wasn't so happy."

Annabeth laughed again and said, "Yeah, he knew. But Leo was the only one who could control it, like Benkendorf,"

My heart sunk when I heard Benkendorf's name but I knew he didn't blame me for his death, so I shouldn't beat myself up about it. As if she knew what I was thinking about Annabeth put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Percy, you've got to stop living in the past. You know Benkendorf doesn't blame you for what happened. There was _nothing _you could have done."

"I know, I just can't help but think about it. Anyways, let's get away from this depressing matter and talk about something more cheerful! How's Blackjack doing? What about Mrs. O'Leary, does she miss me?" I asked.

Before Annabeth could answer Gwen asked, "Who are Blackjack and Mrs. O'Leary?"

I had totally forgot that she was still here. I turned to look at Gwen who was looking pointedly at Annabeth and said, "Blackjack is my Pegasus and Mrs. O'Leary is my pet Hellhound."

"Oh," Gwen replied.

"Yeah, actually Blackjack is on the boat and he really misses you. Butch was taking care of him while you were gone." Annabeth said. "As for Mrs. O'Leary you'd have to ask Nico about that I haven't been in the training arena for a while. But when you disappeared Nico started to take care of her."

"Ohhh…"

"Speaking of the training arena, I think it's time that your ego gets deflated." Annabeth said with a smirk on her face. Everyone behind us got quiet (they had heard what Annabeth had said); Chiron and the others were chuckling while Gwen and the others were looking at us with confusion written across their faces, cause they've never seen anybody beat me, but they haven't seen Annabeth fight yet.

"You think so? But you never know. You might just inflate my ego. I guess we'll just have to take the chance." I replied.

"Ok, I'll take that as a yes. Meet me in the arena in 30 minutes. Jason will show you where it is."

With that said she walked up the gangplank of the ship.

* * *

><p>I followed Jason in the training arena, which was like a mini version of the one at Camp Half-Blood, to find <em>everyone<em> seated on the stands off to the sides of the arena. Annabeth was standing in the center of the arena the same kind of armor she had on earlier this morning and her knife swinging by her side. I on the other hand had nothing but my pen in my hand. Jason ran over to his seat next to Piper and Reyna and took Piper's hand in his (he had remembered that Reyna was just his best friend. Since then Piper and her have been inseparable.), while I walked to the center of the arena to and stood across from Annabeth. **(AN: For those of you who were wondering about what happened between Jason and Piper, now you guys know!)**

"Are you sure that you should be sparring with a _great_ swordsman like me in the condition you're in?" I asked her as I uncapped my sword.

"It's nice to see that you care, Perce, but I think I can handle this." She replied with confidence in her voice. We started circling each other when Chiron, in centaur form, shouted, "The first person that disarms the other wins. On three, 1….2….3." **(AN: Sorry for so many author's notes, but I have to let you guys now that I don't think I did a good job on the fighting scene, I'm not that good at fighting scenes. Back to the story.**)

Annabeth lunged and I easily sidestepped her lunge and took the advantage of her still lunging to get behind her. But she was anticipating my act and spun around making our swords clang for the first time since we started to spar. I think I heard Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, Rachel, the Stolls, Jason, Piper, Leo, Butch, Malcom, Will, and _Dakota_ cheering Annabeth on while Gwen, Bobby, Reyna, and Hazel were cheering me on; the only people that weren't cheering for anybody were Chiron, Katie, and Grover. After Annabeth almost brought the hilt of her knife to my Achilles heel while she was ducking behind me, I started paying more attention to fighting Annabeth. After a few minutes of blocking and hitting, somehow Annabeth managed to get her knife at my throat and Riptide in her hand leaving me defenseless.

"I believe the winner is ANNABETH CHASE!" Chiron pronounced satisfied.

"So, Seaweedbrain, now do you think I should be sparring with a _great _swordsman like you, in the condition that I'm in?" Annabeth asked smugly as she handed me back my sword. I just shook my head. Then electric waves went up by back when Annabeth went around me, to go join Thalia and Rachel, and touched my Achilles heel, but she had made sure that no one was watching. I shook my head one more time to clear my thoughts and took one more look at Annabeth's retreating figure before I went to go join Gwen.

* * *

><p>It was late in the afternoon and we were sailing along the coast of California. Gwen and I were leaning on the railing of the ship enjoying the view when she said, "Do you like her?"<p>

"What? I have no clue who you are talking about!" I replied.

"Good gods, Percy, I'm talking about Annabeth, I may not be a daughter of Venus/Aphrodite, but seriously '_Wisegirl'_ and '_Seaweedbrain'_? It was kind of obvious that you guys were flirting with each other! And what about the fight? You _must _have _let her win_ because I really _doubt _that, that _blonde _could have beat you!"

"Annabeth? She's just a _very, very _close friend of mine! How could you think that we were flirting with each other? I was just asking questions about things I missed and she was just answering them! Plus, I can't believe that you would even think that I would let her win and just because she's blonde doesn't mean anything_, she's a daughter of Athena/Minerva_ _the goddess of WISDOM and BATTLE STRATEGY! _And, I can't believe that you are insulting my best friend! Gwen, I like you I really do, but if you're going to insult my best friend and question my loyalty to you as a boyfriend then that makes me question our relationship." I told her before I left her standing on the deck with regret and guilt written on her face. The more I thought about what I was saying the more _I_ felt guilty, because the more I think about it, Gwen and even I have every right to question my loyalty starting from when I kissed Annabeth. I needed to clear my head, so I went to the only place I could go to clear my head: the training arena, the perfect place to clear my head (I think you can guess why.)

When I arrived at the arena Jason, Leo, Will, Grover, Nico, Bobby, Chris, Dakota, and the Stolls were already there.

"Hey Percy...What's wrong man? You look furious," Will asked me.

I ignored him and asked, "Will someone spar with me? I need to get my mind off things."

"I will," Jason volunteered.

"Ok, same rules, the first one that disarms the other wins," I said.

We started circling each other while the rest of the guys took their seats in the stands to watch. I lunged at Jason; I lunged so fast that Jason almost didn't block my strike. After that he really started to get into the fight. He tried to get around me but I kept advancing him so he had to play defense. Then I started to let him play offense, so when he spun around, since I had ended up behind him, I kicked his legs out from under him. The fight ended with Jason lying flat on his back with Riptide at his throat.

"See what I told you! Best swordsman at camp in three-hundred years, not counting Luke." Will said.

"Man, I guess they weren't exaggerating when they said you were the best swordsman at camp!" Jason said.

"Yeah, they weren't, no wonder everybody at camp was freaking out when you went missing!" Leo said.

"But, the only other person that can beat him is Annabeth, as you saw from this morning, and because she's the only one that knows his Achilles heel." Grover said.

"Oh, I didn't know that Annabeth and you were that close." Dakota said. But there was something about the way he said it, like he was jealous of me.

"Yeah, we've been best friends since I was twelve. We go on every single quest together and she's my battle partner." I replied. The guys nodded as if they understood. I felt someone's eyes on me so I turned around and saw Dakota staring at me with jealousy and hatred in his eyes.

"So, Perce, why were you upset earlier?" Connor Stoll asked me.

"Where's Butch?" I said trying to change the subject.

"He's manning the ship, now tell us what happened." Chris said.

"Where's Malcom?" I said ignoring Chris and trying to change the subject, again.

"In the library with Hazel," Grover said.

"Just tell us what happened!" Bobby all but yelled at me.

"Gwen," was all I said.

"Ohhh….. I see you got girl problems. What happened?," Nico asked. I looked around the room trying to decide if I trust them with what I'm about to tell them. Everybody in this room were practically my best friends, even though I've only known Leo and Jason for about a day.

"First before I tell you guys, I have to tell you guys something and you have to promise me that you won't tell Gwen….." I started. They all nodded their heads, I had doubts about telling this to Dakota but I decided that I could trust him. So, I told them that I kissed Annabeth.

"I already knew." Grover, Nico, Jason, and Leo said.

"What? I mean I knew that Grover knew, I told him, but how did you rest of guys know?"

"Well, technically Percy, I already knew." Grover said.

"What? Ok, who else knew?" I asked.

"We didn't," the Stolls said, they weren't shocked.

"I didn't," Chris said, he was shocked, unlike his brothers.

"I didn't," Will said, he was just as shocked as Chris.

"I didn't," Bobby said, he looked surprised and shocked.

"I didn't," Dakota said, he looked angry and jealous.

"Ok, so six of you didn't know, but how did the rest of you guys know?" I asked.

"Piper," was all they said.

"Well, who else knows?" I asked.

"Ohhh…. Only Piper, Thalia, and Rachel." Leo said causally.

"Just tell us what this has to do with Gwen and you?" Bobby asked.

I sighed exasperated, but before I could say anything Chris said, "Hold on, it's almost dinner time. Let's head to the dinning pavilion. You could tell us afterwards."

The guys all nodded their heads in agreement. I followed them out to the dinning pavilion; basically the ship is just like a mini camp except it didn't have the cabins, the forest, or the Big House. The dining pavilion consisted of one long table so everybody could sit either beside or across someone. I instantly made a beeline for the spot across from Annabeth. She was sitting by Rachel, Thalia, and Piper, but she had put a little distance between them. Nico, Grover, Jason, and Leo followed me and sat down by us.

"Hey, Wisegirl. Whatca thinking about?"

"Ohhh….Hey Seaweedbrain, why do you always assume that I'm thinking about something?"

"Because you always have your thinking face on."

"Ok, ok, you were right; I was just thinking about a place that the Giants could be. What's wrong with you? You look angry."

"Gwen," was all I said, again. I looked around the table and found Gwen sitting by Bobby, Reyna, and Hazel. She was staring at me with sorriness in her eyes, but I just looked away.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked.

"I think I'm going to break-up with Gwen." I said but as soon as I said it I knew it was the right thing to do. I had been thinking about it but I never had really decided.

"Why it's not because of me is it?" Annabeth asked me with worry in her voice. I took her hands in mine to reassure her and she seemed to relax.

"No, it's just that it doesn't feel right when I'm with her, I feel like I'm supposed to be with someone else and it's because of the fight we had this afternoon on the deck…," I told her about the fight we had on the deck, and I was glad that she decided to sit a little farther away from the others because I didn't want them to know what had happened between Gwen and me, _yet_. Right after I finished telling her what had happened between Gwen and me, Dakota had decided to come and sit right next to Annabeth.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" He asked innocently.

"No, we were just talking," I said still looking at Annabeth. Dakota noticed that we were holding hands and tensed and I just held her hands tighter. We sat there in an uncomfortable silence until dinner was served and we stood up to go give our offerings the gods.

When we sat down Dakota asked, "So, what did you do after you beat,_ Seaweedbrain_ over here?"

I tensed when he said that, he must have noticed because he said, "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"Yeah, Percy really doesn't like it if anybody else besides Thalia and me, he doesn't even like Thalia saying it, but he doesn't like anybody else calling him that." Annabeth explained for me, I shot her a grateful look.

"Sorry, won't happen again." Dakota said though he didn't look sorry.

"So Thalia, what's been going on with you?" I asked.

Thalia turned around and grinned at me, "Nothin much, kelp head. The Hunters and I have spent the past _six_ months searching for you."

"Aww, it's nice to know that the Hunters and you care, Pinecone Face." I replied. Leo and Jason bust out laughing when they heard my nickname for Thalia while the others rolled their eyes, but as soon as they saw her death glare they shut up which earned a few chuckles from everybody else.

"Just shut-up, Kelp head." She muttered giving me a scarier death glare than she gave Jason and Leo but I wasn't afraid of her. I just stuck out my tongue.

"Real mature, Percy," Annabeth said as she rolled her eyes at me.

"What! You know I have my kiddy moments!" I exclaimed. Everybody else snorted and rolled their eyes.

"So, guys what is the funnest** (AN: Is that a word? If it's not, oh well.) **thing to do at your camp?" Dakota asked us.

We all looked at each other and answered at the same time, "Capture the Flag!"

"What's that?" Dakota asked confused.

"In Capture the Flag, there are two teams and each team hides their flag and guards it. So the object of the game is to get the other teams flag and run back to your side of the forest with the flag." Annabeth explained to him.

After five minutes of eating and goofing around, dinner was over. The guys and I head back to the training arena.

When we got there we sat down in the middle of the arena in a circle.

"So, go on and tell us what you were going to tell us before dinner," Will said. I nodded and told them about the fight Gwen and I had.

When I finished I said, "I'm going to break-up with Gwen. I mean it just doesn't feel right when I'm with Gwen and I feel guilty, but I also feel guilty about saying that if 'she questions my loyalty then that makes me question our relationship' because I feel that she has every right to question my loyalty starting from when I kissed Annabeth, even I'm questioning my loyalty."

"So what are you saying, Perce? Are you saying that when you break-up with Gwen you're going to ask Annabeth out?" Travis asked.

"No! I mean she's my best friend and I don't want to ruin that. I just don't know what I feel for her, but I don't think I feel anything for her." I said.

"Well, I know one thing, you should definitely break-up with Gwen. I mean there's no point of being in a relationship that you feel uncomfortable and guilty about." Nico said.

"Thanks for the advice, guys! Anyways, enough about my girl problems, let's talk about you guys. Who do you guys like, everybody besides the people that are in a relationship so that means Grover, Travis, Chris, and Jason don't need to say anything. Let's start with Nico." I said while smirking.

"Are you serious? Fine, I like Hazel." Nico confessed. Everybody looked at him and busted out laughing.

"Really, Nico? I didn't think you were into daughters of Athena/Minerva," Connor said.

"Ha-Ha-Ha, very funny! You're next Stoll." Nico said.

"Fine, I like Gwen." Connor said. Everybody stared at me, like they were waiting for me to pounce on Connor for saying that.

"Guys, seriously, didn't you just hear what I said? I'm going to _break-up_ with Gwen. So, I don't really care anymore." I said.

"Ok, if you say so Perce, Bobby you're next." Connor said.

"I like Rachel," Bobby said.

"Oh my gods, my own brother likes, _Rachel_!" Nico said while shuddering.

"Shut-up, Nico. Will your next." Bobby said.

"I like Reyna," Will said.

"I literally don't know how to respond to that! My best friend, Will. How could you! I feel a whole in my heart now!"

"Shut-up, Jason! Now, I can tell that Thalia and you are siblings. You're next Leo." Will said while rolling his eyes.

"Ok, I like Thalia," everyone bust out laughing when he said that.

"Uhhh, Leo why? This is probably worse than Will liking Reyna! My own sister Leo, seriously!" Jason said repulsed at the idea of his best friend liking his sister.

"Hey, she's _hot_! It's your turn, Dakota."

"Leo don't ever let Thalia hear you say that, _ever_!" I told him while I was clutching my sides from laughing so hard.

"I agree with Jason. Anyways, I like _Annabeth_." Dakota said.

I saw Grover glancing at me from the corner of his eye, but I ignored it.

"What! You like Annabeth, why? She's so stubborn and she _always_ gets everything right, it's very annoying!" the Stolls said simultaneously.

"Stolls, I think you know better not let Annabeth hear you say that. Well, I'm about to crash. Night," I said as I stood up and walked out of the arena and towards my bunk.

The only question that crossed my mind before I fell asleep was: _Do I have feelings for Annabeth Chase, my best friend?_

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Do you guys want to know how Gwen and Percy met because I'm thinking about putting that in the next chapter which is going to be in Gwen's POV. So does Percy have feelings for Annabeth or does he not? But one thing for certain: he's breaking up with Gwen! Don't worry Percabeth fans Percabeth is coming (in a few more chapters)! And, i'm thinking of going ahead and starting The Nanny. Review and tell me if I should go ahead and start The Nanny! Review and I'll update!<strong>


	6. Gwen VI

**Hey, guys! How did you guys like the last chapter? Before, you guys jump to conclusions, **_**NO, **_**they're not getting back together, **_**yet**_**. But don't worry they'll be together before they visit Sally and Paul! Also, you might want to read the AN's note at the end, I have a very important announcement.**

**Disclaimer: Go back and look at Chapter 1.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: Gwen II<p>

This morning at breakfast Percy asked me to meet him in his bunk after breakfast, and I agreed.

"What's going on between you two? I mean just last week you guys were the happiest couple in the world and now it's like you guys are the most miserable couple in the world!" Reyna said while Hazel nodded her head in agreement. Reyna, Hazel, and I were the only ones that were still in the dining pavilion except for Thalia, Rachel, Piper, and Clarisse.

"I don't know, Reyna. Ever since Percy was visited by his father and since the Greeks came, he's been different lately." I replied.

"I know I've noticed the changes. You know who's also changed?" She asked.

"Jason?" I answered.

"No, even though he has changed, his change is that he seems happier and I'm glad for him, we could all use a little happiness in our lives right now. But I'm talking about Dakota." Reyna said

"Yeah, your right. He has changed at first I couldn't see the changes but know the more that I think about the more I realize your right." I said.

"At first the changes was small, but know you could tell. I mean just a few weeks ago he was self-centered, arrogant, egotistical, and rude. Now we have the Dakota we had before the war: nice, caring, modest, selfless, and benevolent." Hazel said.

"Hazel, you know that we are not daughters of Minerva! Unless you plan on being a human dictionary at our expense; stop using big words!" Reyna said.

"I agree with Reyna," I said.

"If you guys stopped gossiping and did something educational you would know what I'm talking about and I wasn't even using big words!" Hazel said amused.

"Anyways, back to Dakota. I wonder what caused him to change." I said.

"I think it was Hazel's sister, Annabeth, I mean when he's around her he's nice and not self-centered. He's always trying to impress her whenever she's around." Reyna said.

"Gods, I really hope he doesn't like my sister." Hazel said.

"Speaking of your sister, what's she like?" I asked trying not to be suspicious.

"She's very nice, caring, loyal, helpful, and fun." Hazel described.

"But, why do you want to know?" Reyna asked. I hadn't told anyone about the fight between Percy and I; I should have told Reyna and Hazel about the fight right after it happened since they are my best friends. The more I thought about it the more guilty I felt so I decided to go ahead and tell them about the fight.

"Gwen! I can't believe you said that about her! You don't even know her! But, I can't believe that Percy said that to you." Reyna said astonished.

"I can't believe you would have said that about someone you don't know. Gwen, you really should've trusted Percy more." Hazel said.

"I know! As soon as I said what I said I felt so guilty. Do you think he'll break up with me? I've never seen him that mad!" I confessed.

"I don't know but I hope he doesn't," Reyna said. Before Hazel or I could reply we heard footsteps walking into the dinning pavilion. We all looked up in surprise to see an angry Annabeth fast-walking into the dining pavilion followed by a guilty looking Dakota.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth, but you know it's true!" Dakota cried.

Annabeth spun around, startling Dakota and almost making him run into her, and said in a fierce voice, "Stop apologizing, Dakota, because I know you don't mean it! And no, it's not true! You don't even know the first thing about him! You must be talking about yourself because you gave a pretty accurate description!"

Then Dakota did the most stupidest thing he could have done in a situation like this: he_ kissed _her. I turned around to look at Thalia, Rachel, Piper, and Clarisse to see how they were taking it, and their eyes were as big as saucers and their mouths were hanging open like an unhinged door and I'm pretty sure I looked the same as them. I turned around to look at Reyna and Hazel to see that they looked just like the rest of us. I turned my attention back to the Annabeth and Dakota, just as Annabeth shoved Dakota off of her; while staring at him in shock. Then she _slapped _him so hard you could hear an echo. Annabeth spun on her heels and walked out of the room with tears of anger pouring down her face. Thalia, Rachel, Piper, and Clarisse ran past Dakota, when Thalia ran by Dakota she put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a very strong zap to where you could see the smoke coming off of him and when Clarisse ran past him she kneed him in stomach and from the looks of it, she kneed him hard.

Dakota was still groaning from his injuries when we walked up to him.

"Why in the name of Jupiter would you do that?" I all but screamed at him.

"That's the problem; he wasn't thinking! But, if he was he was probably only thinking about himself!" Reyna screamed.

"I thought she liked me! And I liked her; so I kissed her! But, I didn't expect for that to happen nor did I expect for all of you guys to be here," Dakota defended himself.

"This is your problem:_ you always think that girls like you!_ It's the other way around Dakota: _you always like girls and some of them don't like you back! _That's why you can't keep, no better yet, that's why you can't _get_ a girlfriend! You think that girls like you when they really _don't_, and that's because you are an self-centered, egotistical, rude, and arrogant person!" Hazel yelled.

"Thanks for the pep talk guys, really! And in case you haven't noticed I, your friend, am lying on the floor of a dining pavilion withering in agony." Dakota said.

"As much as I want to leave you here, I won't. Are you guys going to help me drag him to the infirmary," Reyna said.

"I'll help you," I said.

"Me too," Hazel said. Together we manage to drag Dakota to the infirmary which was right next to the training arena.

When we entered the infirmary Will, Jason, Malcom, and Leo had taken the bedside chairs from the cots and had re-arranged them to make a circle. They were just lounging in the chairs playing some sort of hand game.

I cleared my throat to get their attention and they turned their heads to look in our direction.

"Hey guys! What's going on? And what happened to Dakota?" Will asked.

"Well, let's just say he tried to kiss my dear sister and it didn't end well." Hazel said.

"What!" Malcom said while spewing out some water he had been taking a drink out of when Hazel explained.

"Yup, you heard me bro, he kissed Annabeth," Hazel said.

"Ok, how about you guys drop Dakota on the floor and start the story from the top." Will said. We let Dakota drop to the floor earning, "I don't think he literally meant drop me on the floor!" from Dakota and several "Shut ups!" for him. We started the story from the top but we left out the most of the beginning. By the time we finished most of the guys were laughing on the floor while Malcom was saying, "I hope Annabeth's alright," but he was trying to hold back a faint smile from when we told them about Dakota's injures.

"Ha-ha-ha! Yeah, just go ahead and laugh! Will if you don't mind, will you please heal my injuries they hurt like Hades!" Dakota complained.

"You look so funny, Dakota! Too bad you can't see yourself! Wait, does anybody have a camera?" Jason asked. It was true Dakota did look funny with his clothes burned black and his hair standing up like a porcupine's, and a huge red hand mark on his left cheek, also it didn't help that he kept curling into a ball clutching his stomach. So basically, except for the fact that he had a huge red hand mark on his left cheek and the fact that porcupines usually have white at the tip of their quills; he look like a porcupine

"I do!" Leo yelled as he pulled a camera out of his tool belt, how that happened; I may never know.

When Dakota saw the camera he tried to stand up and run away but Malcom and Will pinned him down while Jason took a few snap-shots and the pictures were even funnier since Dakota was trying to fight off Will and Malcom. Jason and Leo finally stopped taking pictures when Malcom and Will heaved Dakota into one of the cots.

As Leo and Jason looked through all of the pictures they took, Leo said, "We have got to go show these pictures to Percy and the Stolls, let's go to the Stolls first, that way they can help us print these out."

" Valdez, you are a genius!" Jason said as they headed towards the boys side of the ship.

"Speaking of Percy I should go and meet him. Bye, guys," I said.

"Bye, Gwen," Reyna and Hazel said at the same time. I walked out of the infirmary and headed the way Jason and Leo went. Soon, I was in front of a door with writing on which said, "_Boy's bunkers."_, I pushed the door opened and walked down the bright hallway until I stopped at a door with the number three on it. I was about to knock on the door when the door opened and Butch and Katie came out followed by Percy.

"Thanks, Percy," Katie said while Butch nodded his head in thanks.

"Hey, Gwen. What are you doing here?" Percy asked when he noticed me.

"Remember Perce, you said that you wanted me to meet you in your bunk." I reminded him.

"Ohhhh….yeah, come on I wanted to take you stable, so you could see Blackjack and I need to talk to you," He said as he started leading me back down the bright hallway. We were just about to go out the door leading back to deck when the Stolls stumbled through.

"Hey, Travis, Katie's looking for you, and have you seen Chiron, Annabeth and I need to talk to him," Percy told them.

"Thanks, Perce," Travis said as he sighed a went back on deck to go find his girlfriend.

"Last time I saw Chiron he was at the Command Center up at the front." Connor told him.

"Thanks, man, see ya' later," Percy said as he and I walked past him and onto the deck.

"So, why do you and Annabeth need to go talk to Chiron?" I asked as we made our way towards the stables.

"The night before we set sail, Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Piper, and I had Iris messaged my parents and we had made arrangements to go see my parents this coming up Wednesday and Annabeth and I wanted to make sure that it was ok with Chiron."

"Oh…..who's all going?" I asked.

"Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Piper, Thalia, Nico, Rachel, and Grover are coming. You can come if you'd like I was planning on asking you, Hazel, Reyna, Bobby, and _Dakota_. Since we have to explain the situation with Gaea I wanted you guys to come." Percy said.

"I'll tell Hazel and Reyna for you, if you don't mind," I offered.

"Yeah, I don't mind. Thanks, Gwen," He replied.

As we passed the conference room the door opened and a very angry Annabeth came out heading straight for the Library. Thalia and Rachel were going to follow her but Percy said, "I'll go. I'm sorry, Gwen, but we are going to have to wait to talk. Meet me after lunch in the stables,"

Before I could reply he took off in the direction that Annabeth went in. I sighed and turned back around heading for the media room knowing that Hazel and Reyna would be there.

"Reyna, Hazel, you guys in here?" I asked as I pushed open the media room door.

"Yup, were in the back," Hazel called out. Sure enough when I rounded the corner Reyna and Hazel were lounging on the one of the couches watching a movie with the lights off.

"Hey, guys. What are you watching?" I asked them.

"Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1," Reyna replied as Hazel paused the movie and turned on the lights.

"What are you doing here I thought Percy and you were supposed to be talking," Hazel asked.

"He was taking me to the stables, and as we passed the conference room Annabeth ran out of it, so Percy went after her." I told them.

"Oh," they replied.

"Yeah, but he said that he wanted me to meet him in the stables after lunch. And he wanted me to tell you guys that he's planning on going to his mom's to explain about Gaea and he wants us to come help explain," I told them.

"Ok, who else are going to be there?" Reyna asked.

"Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, Grover, Jason, Leo, Piper, Bobby, and Dakota are going. But, he still needs to get Chiron's permission to go." I informed them.

"That's cool. So do you want to finish watching the movie with us or not?" Hazel asked.

"Yup, what part are you on?" I asked as I sat down on a loveseat.

"We just started, but were on the part were Hermione erases herself from her parents memory," Reyna said as she got up and turned off the lights while Hazel pressed play.

"Why don't we have a Harry Potter Marathon?"

* * *

><p>By the time it was lunch we were on the 'Goblet of Fire'. Dakota felt good enough to have lunch in the dining pavilion instead of in the infirmary. But lucky for him, Annabeth wasn't at lunch, and Percy wasn't at either. Lunch was very uneventful well that was until the Stoll brothers started annoying Clarisse and she pushed Connor's (or was it Travis?) head in his plate of food getting barbeque all over his face. After that incident we all started joking around and teasing Connor.<p>

When lunch was over I walked out of the dining pavilion and headed straight for the stables.

"Gwen, I need to tell you something important!" Dakota said running up from behind me and grabbing my wrist.

"What is it?" I said while trying to yankmy wrist from his grip.

"I just want you to know that…." Dakota leaned in to whisper in my ear, "I just thought you should know that Percy told me that the night the Greeks came Percy _kissed_ Annabeth."

And with that said he let go of my wrist and walked away leaving me alone to process what I just heard. After I got over the shock of what Dakota told me, I stomped over to the stables and stormed inside to find Percy brushing an all-black as midnight Pegasus.

"Perseus, you wanted to talk to me?" I asked with anger filling my voice as I stalked over to him.

"Why are you mad? You only call me 'Perseus' when your mad." Percy asked me.

"Ohhh, it's nothing! But, a little birdy told me that the night the Greeks came _you kissed Annabeth!_" I screamed at him.

"Look, I'm sorry! Who told you, anyways? Dakota told you didn't he?" He told me glancing behind my back to make sure that the stable doors were closed so nobody could hear us.

"I can't believe you had the nerve to lie to me and say that there was nothing between you two and that if I question your _loyalty_ then you question—," I got cut off by him saying, "Gwen, I want to break-up,"

"What? Why?" I said taken back.

"Just so you know this has nothing to do with Annabeth; it's just I always feel guilty when I'm hugging, holding hands, or kissing you. And I'm not comfortable being in a relationship that I'm guilt about. I'm sorry Gwen, but we're over."

"Fine, Percy. I guess I understand," I said while struggling to keep the tears in. I turned around and walked out of the stable. I headed straight for the girl's bunkers and ran straight into my room and cried. Hazel and Reyna must have saw me walk out of the stable trying not to cry because they were hot on heels. They held me as I cried murmuring soothing words. When I finally stopped crying Reyna said, "What happened?"

"Percy," was all I said. I started to sniffle when Hazel asked, "What did he do? Start from the top."

"Well, first I was making my way to the stable when Dakota stopped me and told me that the nights the Greeks came Percy kissed Annabeth…..," I started telling them what had happened in the stable.

When I finished telling them what happened Reyna said, "Forget about him, Gwen. It's his loss. So do you want to go finish our Harry Potter marathon or not?"

* * *

><p>And that is how I ended up on the loveseat in the media room again, getting over being dumped by sitting down and watching Harry Potter movies. Before we knew it; it was already time for dinner and we had finished all of the Harry Potter movies and we were watching 'Green Hornet'. <strong>(AN: Has anyone saw that movie? I want to see it.) **

At dinner since Annabeth was there, thank the gods, Dakota had enough sense to sit far away from Annabeth. I made sure that there were as many people as possible between me and Percy. Every time Percy would catch my eye I would glare at him and turn around. I was silent all throughout dinner and Reyna and Hazel would occasionally throw worried glances at me but I would just shrug them off. When dinner was over I spotted Annabeth heading towards the girl's bunkers while everybody else went to the camp fire site, so I decided to follow her and talk to her. As soon as I was in the hallway I made sure that I was far enough behind her to make sure she didn't hear me; when she went into her room I waited five minutes before I walked up to her door and knocked on it.

"Come on in, Gwen," she said.

"How did you know it was me," I asked as I stepped into her room.

"I could hear your footsteps and your breathing." She told me. She studied me for a moment before she patted the spot next to her in her bed.

"If you're here for an apology you're not getting one," Annabeth.

"Even though I deserve one, I don't care, I want to talk to you." I told her as I sat down beside her.

"If anyone deserves an apology it would be me." she said.

"It's doesn't always have to be about you, you know."

"Gwen, it has never been about me. Everybody in my life has disappeared, I don't get what I want, and I don't have a loving family, I never did; even if my parents try to accept me for who I am. The only one who has been there for me was, Percy. So I'm not going to apologize for kissing Percy." She said.

"Why? You kissed someone else's boyfriend." I said.

"Did you ever think that Percy _already _had a girlfriend from where ever he came from?" she asked tears spilling down her face.

Then I understood. I understood why she wasn't going to apologize and everything else: why the Greeks always gave her sympathetic looks when they saw Percy and me holding hands or talking to each other, and why Percy's friends didn't seem to like me that much.

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry." I said and I really was, here I was thinking that _she _was trying to _steal_ my boyfriend away from me when _I _had really _stole_ her boyfriend away from her.

"Do you know how hard it was for me to stand there looking at you and Percy's intertwined fingers?" she asked her voice was thick with tears.

I shook my head in response to her question.

"Do you know who long I've known Percy? I've known him since he was twelve and it took pretty much three of those four years for him to finally realize he _loved_ me. We had only been dating for about three months when he had disappeared. Do you know how hard it was for me? And when I found out his memory was gone, I was devastated. It was like having something you built that took you years to work on destroyed. You know, I hardly ever cry. You can ask anybody on this ship even Jason, Leo, and Piper know that and they haven't known me for a long time." She said. I was silent, I felt so many emotions that I couldn't describe what I was feeling. I watched silently as Annabeth stood up and pulled something out under her bed; it was a box of pictures.

"Percy told me what you said about me when you guys had that fight. So I want to tell you about my past. I want you to get to know me for who I really am and I hope you will tell me about yourself. And just so you know I don't tell people that I just met about my past. I don't know why I'm trusting you, I guess you have the same aura that your mom has: you make me feel like I can tell you anything. So I would really appreciate if you don't tell anybody what I'm about to tell you. It took me about all of the years we've known each other for me tell Percy, my best friend. And please don't tell Percy about what I told you, I want him to remember me on his own." She told me.

"Annabeth, you don't know how sorry and guilty I feel and I'm am truly sorry. I would love to get to know you. Also, I would be honored to tell you my story and I'd be honored to hear your story, and don't worry your secrets safe with me." I told her. With that said she started telling me her life story and she showed me some pictures, and when she was done I started to tell her my life story. By the time we were done telling each other everything it was past 2 o'clock in the morning. As I fell asleep I thought about how everybody was worried that we, the Greeks and the Romans, wouldn't get along. That was the last thing I thought about before I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, how was it? Sorry, if Annabeth seemed a little OOC. So Percy finally broke up with Gwen! And Gwen finally finds out that she stole Annabeth's boyfriend. Guys, I have something important to tell you…..I'm going to go ahead and start The Nanny I will be posting the first chapter…TODAY! But, this does not me I will abandoned this story! Nor will I ever intentionally abandon anyone of my stories. I want to see if I can multi-task by writing two stories at once. And I enjoyed writing this chapter and the first chapter of The Nanny at the same time. So, please go check out my new story and review and tell me if I should continue. Review and I'll update!<strong>

**~booklover484 :D**


	7. Annabeth VII

**Hey guys! Ok, in this chapter you get to find out what Annabeth and Dakota were talking about and you guys are probably going to hate him even more! But, guys how did you like the first chapter of The Nanny? Well, anyways, let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Go back and look at chapter 1!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Annabeth III<p>

When I woke up the first thing I did after I got changed was head straight for the library. As I sat down in one the chairs I thought about what happened last night. I was glad I told Gwen how about myself. I was knocked out of my thoughts when I heard the library door close; I looked up to see Percy walking over to where I was sitting; he sat down in the chair beside me.

"Hey Annabeth, how are you feeling? Are you going to tell me what happened to you yesterday?" Percy asked me while pulling me over to sit in his lap. This is the one thing I hate about him kind of remembering things; he's always leading me on, by doing things that he did before he disappeared.

"Fine, I'll tell you," I told him. I took a deep breath when I felt Percy intertwine his fingers through mine.

"Well, I was the only one in the media room on the computer doing research about the giants so Hazel, Malcom and me could start brainstorming some ideas about it when Dakota came in and closed the door to computer room behind him. Then he started talking about how cute we would look if we were a couple…..," I continued on to tell him how Dakota started calling him rude, selfish, and not a good friend because I said that I didn't have any feelings for him. When I told him about Dakota kissing me his fingers in my hand stiffened.

When I finished the telling him about what happened he said, "So, that's what happened. You know Dakota told Gwen that we kissed and I think he told her that to get back at us."

"You're right," I said as I put my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I usually am from time to time," he said,

I snorted and said sarcastically, "Sure you are."

I looked up at him to see him leaning in. We were centimeters apart when we heard the door to the library open. We split apart just in time to see Dakota standing in front of us.

"Uhhh, sorry to umm, interrupt, but Chiron what's to see you guys. He's in the Conference room" He said looking at our position. Then he caught Percy's eye and he looked at him with hatred in his eyes.

I stood up and offered Percy my hand. He stood up and took my hand.

"Thanks, Dakota," Percy said while looking at me. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and led me outside the library. When rounded the campfire site let go of his hand. He looked over at me confused but I just looked straight ahead. We walked in silence for the rest way. I reached the conference room door before Percy did and pushed it open to see Chiron sitting at the head of the conference table, waiting. After Percy and I sat down on either side of Chiron Percy asked, "You wanted to talk to us Chiron?"

"It seems as if you wanted to talk to me, Percy. Connor told me you two wanted to talk to me." He replied.

"Yes, we did. We were wondering if we could bring Thalia, Nico, Grover, Rachel, Jason, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Bobby, Gwen, and Dakota to go talk to Percy's parents. Since we had only told them that Percy was missing; not about Gaea and we think that they have the right to know." I said.

"Well, I agree with you but you're bringing too many demi-gods. Your scent will be too strong for you to house that many half-bloods. Even if you only bring Jason, Leo, Piper, Gwen, Bobby, and yourselves your scent will be too strong." Chiron said.

"What else can we do? I mean we can't bring them to camp, can we?" Percy asked.

"No, I guess just going to have to take the chance if it's that important to you." Chiron said.

"Are you sure Chiron?" I asked.

When Chiron nodded his head Percy said, "Thanks so much Chiron."

"You're welcome Percy, you two are dismissed." Chiron said. We said our good-byes and walked out of the conference room. As we walked out of the conference room, Gwen spotted us and started to walk over to us and I felt Percy stiffen beside me. When Gwen reached us she gave me hug which I returned and nodded at a surprised Percy.

"What's going on between you two?" Percy asked who was still surprised.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Do you know what he's talking about, Annabeth?" Gwen said with a grin on her face.

"Nope, I have not a clue to what he's talking about." I replied. Percy looked at us one more time before he turned around and headed towards the dining pavilion for breakfast. Gwen and I followed him talking about how oblivious boys can be. When we arrived at the dining pavilion we said our good-byes and went our separate ways. As I sat next to Percy he looked at me questioningly so I just said, "Gwen and I have made a truce."

"Ok, so do you want to go spar for a while after breakfast?" He asked.

"No, I can't I have to go help Malcom and Hazel in the library. We think we know where the giants are so by the time we get back to Camp Half-blood we will be able to see the giant's process. And from what Leo's told me, we should be there late this evening." I told them.

"Today is Friday right?" Percy asked me.

"Yeah it is, why?"

"Because if we arrive in time do you think we could participate in Capture the Flag?"

"Well, probably." I answered. When I got my breakfast I stood up with everybody else to go give our offerings to the gods.

After breakfast, I met up with Malcom and Hazel when they were heading for the library. As soon as we entered the library we got straight to work. After a few minutes of only hearing the scrawls of pencils and pages turning I suggested, "Let's go over what we have."

"Ok, well we know that the Giants are going to be somewhere around Mount Olympus but not on Mt. Olympus." Hazel said.

"Yeah, so they have to be somewhere around there," Malcom said.

"Right and Mount Olympus divides Thessaly from Macedonia, so I think we should look at the mountains around there." I said while Malcom and Hazel nodded their heads in agreement.

**(A/N: I just want to let you guys know that I didn't make this up; I actually looked this up, though I'm not sure if I got it right.)**

We looked through some more books for a few more minutes when Malcom said, "Found it! There are two other mountains, besides Mount Olympus, that border Thessaly and they are Mount Pelion and Mount Ossa. But it doesn't say which one is closer to Mount Olympus."

"Well, that's ok; at least it narrows it down to two mountains." Hazel said.

I nodded my head and suggested, "Let's go and consult this with Chiron,"

"Ok," both Malcom and Hazel said.

"Annabeth, I think you should go and get the shield; just in case Chiron wants to test our theory." Malcom advised.

"Ok, get Chiron and meet me in the Conference room." I replied as I started to leave the library. Once I was outside I headed for the girls bunkers. I walked down the long hallway to my room and pushed the door open to see Dakota sitting on my bed.

"What do you want Dakota, it's against the rules for a boy to be in a girls bunker," I said through gritted teeth.

Dakota stood up and came over to me. He stood there for a while, looking at me, before he said, "I just came to apologize for kissing you and I apologize for saying those rude things about Percy."

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me for what you said about Percy. You should be apologizing to him. He already knows what you said." I told him.

"Ok, I'll apologize to him. I just want to let you know that he only likes you as a friend. But, _I_ like you than more than a friend. So if you _ever_ return my feelings you know where to find me," he said. He winked at me as he walked out of the door. I gagged at the thought of him and me going out. I shook the thought out of my head and walked over to my special closet where I keep all of my weapons and tools. Right when I opened the closet I saw the shield squishing a pile of blueprints. I grabbed the shield, closed the closet door and walked out of the room making sure that the door was closed. I walked down the long hallway and made my way back on deck. I walked across the deck towards the conference room. When I pushed the door to the conference room open I saw Chiron, Hazel, and Malcom sitting down around the conference table.

"Sorry, I took so long." I said when I sat down next to Hazel who was on the right of Chiron.

"It's ok. Malcom and Hazel said that you've figured out where the Giants might be." Chiron said while leaning forward on the table.

"Well, we've narrowed it down to two places that the Giants could be." I replied. Chiron nodded and said, "Before we continue we should call a meeting; everybody else deserves to know what's going on."

"Ok, Hazel and I will go get everybody." I volunteered while looking at Hazel to see if it was okay. From the look on her face she didn't mind.

"Ok." Chiron replied. Hazel and I stood up and walked out of the conference room and headed towards the training arena since that is mostly were everyone goes. When we opened the doors to the training arena we saw that, luckily, everyone was in the training arena. They were watching Dakota and Percy spar and Dakota was losing, badly. He had cuts all over, some on his arms, on his face, and some were even on his hands. Hazel and I walked over to the stands and sat by Reyna, Gwen, and Thalia. When Percy saw me he flashed me a quick grin; then he tripped Dakota, using his sword, sending him sprawling on the floor with Percy's sword poised above his chest.

"Ok, I believe that makes Percy the winner! We came to tell you guys that Chiron wants all of us in the Conference room, now." Hazel said. I walked over to Percy who was wiping the sweat of his face with a towel.

"Hey, Perce." I said when I was standing in front of him.

"Hey, Annabeth. So, when were done with this meeting then will you spar with me?" He asked as we walked out of the training arena.

"Maybe," I said while bumping his shoulder.

"I'll take that maybe as a yes," he replied and returned the shoulder bump.

"Maybe as in if I show up." I said while walking ahead of him. When I walked into the conference room I sat down in my spot next to Hazel with Butch next to me.

"I called a meeting because Annabeth, Hazel, and Malcom have something to share with us." Chiron said and looked at Malcom to continue and he started to look at everybody around the table.

"We've know that the Giants are going to be somewhere around Mount Olympus but not on Mount Olympus." Malcom started.

"Since Mount Olympus divides Thessaly from Macedonia we decided to look at the mountains around that area," Hazel continued.

"And we found that there are only two other mountains, besides Mount Olympus, that border Thessaly and they are Mount Pelion and Mount Ossa. But, we couldn't find out which one was closer to Mount Olympus." I concluded.

"Chiron, do you want to test our theory out?" Malcom said.

"Yes, we'll test it two hours after lunch. The meeting is dismissed." Chiron said. Everybody stood up and walked out of the conference room looking anxious. I caught up with Rachel, Thalia, and Piper who were heading towards the media room while all of the boys headed towards the command center and the rest of the girls went back to the training arena. The media room was made up into three separate rooms: the first one was for the computers, the second one was for the video games, and the last room was for the TV. We walked into the video gaming room, we could chose from Wii or the Xbox, so we chose Wii. Since Rachel got dibs to choose first she picked uDraw. As we sat down watching Rachel make her own drawing I said, "I told Gwen everything."

"Really? Why?" Piper said surprised.

Thalia's expression looked shocked and confused; while Rachel said, "I knew you were going to tell her."

"How?" Thalia asked while rolling her eyes like the rest of us.

"Because of my oracle instincts!" Rachel said.

"What 'oracle instincts'? From what I've heard, it sounds like the spirit of Delphi just highjacks your body and when she's done you don't remember a thing." Piper said amused.

"Fine, it's true that the spirit of Delphi highjacks me, but I still have oracle instincts!" Rachel protested.

"Whatever you say Rachel." Thalia said sarcastically.

"Anyways, why did you tell her, _everything_?" Piper asked curiously.

"Because she came to my room saying she wanted to talk to me and I assumed that she wanted me to apologize for kissing Percy…," I continued on telling them Gwen and I's conversation, how I told her my story and she told me her story.

When I finished Rachel asked, "I think that were all pretty good friend here, right," we all nodded, "well I think that we should tell each other our life story."

"I agree with Rachel; I mean we all trust each other." Thalia agreed. I figured if Thalia agreed than she must really want to tell them her story.

"I agree. I think it would make us closer." Piper said voicing her opinion.

They all turned to look at me and I said, "Then I guess its story telling time."

* * *

><p>When we finished telling our life stories it was time for lunch. Since we were the last people to enter the dining pavilion I noticed that Percy wasn't there. As we sat down next to Leo, Nico, Jason, and Grover I asked, "Hey guys. Have you seen Percy?"<p>

"No, after the meeting he went with us to the command center he blanked out and when he came back he said that he had to go do something." Nico said.

"Oh…," I replied. As I was in my thoughts the rest of them were laughing at Leo said while Leo was looking at them confused. When lunch was over I walked into the library. I sat down in the same chair that I had sat in this morning and started reading a book on the history of the Parthenon, which was in Greek (of course). After a few minutes I heard the door to the library open then I heard Percy's call, "Annabeth?"

"In the back." I replied and I was glad that we were the only ones here in the library.

Then I saw the head of messy black hair and gorgeous sea-green eyes staring at me.

"Annabeth, I…...,"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I'm gonna stop there<strong>. **I** _**have **_**to save what's about to happen for the next chapter! What do you thinks gonna happen? I hope you guys liked the chapter! Bad news, I probably won't be able to update until early July . But, if I can update next week I will try but if not don't expect anything until early July. But, of course if I will be able to update earlier then I will definitely try! Sorry if this chapter seems shorter than usual, but sadly this is just a filler chapter. Review and I'll try to update as soon as possible. **

**Until next time,**

**~booklover484 :D**


	8. Percy VIII

**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for the cliff-hanger! I hate those, but I **_**had**_** to save what's going to happen for this chapter! Well, you guys are **_**definitely **_**going to like this chapter! This chapter picks up in Percy's POV after the meeting ends. Read the A/N's note at the end, it's VERY IMPORTANT!**

**Disclaimer: Go back and look at Chapter One.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: Percy III<p>

When the meeting ended the guys and me went to the Command Center, which is where we control the ship. As the guys and I sat down at the table that was in the center of the room; Leo went to the front of the Command Center and started to man the ship.

"Who wants to play 'Uno'?" I heard one of the Stolls ask.

"Really, guys?" Malcom said while rolling his eyes the same way Annabeth does.

"What? What else can we do? I don't want to talk about the Giants because that will remind me that my life could in in a matter of months or less." Connor said.

After Connor said that there was a deadly silence before we all started to agree with him and tell him to deal the cards. Since there were too many of us, some of us sat out the game; me being one of them. I was leaning back against my chair watching the game when it happened.

The voice of the Queen of the Gods sounded in my head, "_Perseus, I think it's time I help restore your full memory. Seeing as Jason has managed to retain all of his memory. Go into the daughter of _Athena's _room and look under her bed and find a box. Whatever's in the box will help you restore the rest of your memories."_

The sound of Malcom's voice pulled me out if my thoughts

"Hey, Percy, do you want to play now? Percy?"

"What? Oh, no. I gotta go. I'll see you later," I said as I stood up and practically ran out of the room leaving my friends (which does not include Dakota) to play Uno by themselves with confused expressions on their faces. No one was on the deck when I raced across it to get to the Girl's bunkers. I ran down the long hallway and stopped in front of Annabeth's room. I hesitated slightly before I pushed open the door. Luckily, Annabeth wasn't in her room. I walked over to her bed and bent down to look underneath it. Sure enough there was a box beneath the bed. After I pulled the box out from under the bed I sat down on the bed.

When I box I found a box of pictures, but before I could pick one up I heard the voice of my father.

"_Remember what I told you, Percy. _Pictures_ hold more than an image and no matter what you will always remember _your anchor to the world_."_

I finally knew what he meant when I looked at the pictures in the box. The pictures hold more that images they hold _memories _and I'm thinking that I will find out what my anchor to the world is with these pictures. I looked at the box and picked up one of the pictures. It was a picture of Annabeth, Grover and I, as soon as I touched the picture the memory came back to me. Every time I picked up one of the pictures from the box I regained the memory that the picture contained. I had regained a lot of my memory already, from my quest to my last one in the labyrinth. I had two more pictures left in the box. The first picture was of me trying to pull a passed out Grover up a hill, looking tiredly, and holding the Minotaur's horn in my hand. I'm assuming that this is how I first came to camp seeing as I don't remember it.

But, as soon as I touched the picture, instead of me getting the memory back, I ended up having a flashback.

_*Flashback*_

_I knew me, my mom, and Grover were running from something, but I didn't know _what _we were running from._

_Glancing back, I got my first clear look at the monster. He was seven feet tall, easy, his arms and legs like something from the cover of _Muscle Man _magazine—bulging biceps and triceps and a bunch of other 'ceps, all stuffed like baseballs under vein-webbed skin. He wore no clothes except under-wear—I mean, bright white Fruit of the Looms—which would've been funny, except that the top half of his body was so scary. Coarse brown hair started at about his belly button and got thicker as it reached his shoulders. _

_His neck was a mass of muscle and fur leading up to his enormous head, which had a snout as long as my arm, snotty nostrils with a gleaming brass ring, cruel black eyes, and horns—enormous black-and-white horns with points you just couldn't get from an electric sharpener._

_I recognized the monster, all right. He had been in one of the first stories Mr. Brunner told us. But he couldn't be real._

_I blinked the rain out of my eyes. "That's—"_

"_Pasiphae's son," my mother said. "I wish I'd known how badly they wanted to kill you."_

"_But he's the Min—"_

"_Don't say his name," she warned. "Names have power."_

_The pine tree was still way too far—a hundred yards uphill at least._

_I glanced behind me again._

_The bull-man hunched over the car, looking in the windows—or not looking, exactly. More like snuffling, nuzzling. I wasn't sure why he bothered, since we were only about fifty feet away._

"_Food?" Grover moaned._

"_Shhh," I told him. "Mom, what's he doing? Doesn't he see us?"_

"_His sight and hearing are terrible," she said. "He goes by smell. But he'll figure out where we are soon enough."_

_As if on cue, the bull-man bellowed in rage. He picked up Gabe's Camaro by the torn roof, the chassis creaking and groaning. He raised the car over his head and threw it down the road. It slammed into the wet asphalt and skidded in a shower of sparks for about half a mile before coming to a stop. The gas tank exploded._

"_Percy," my mom said. "When he sees us, he'll charge. Wait until the last second, then jump out of the way—directly sideways. He can't change directions very well once he's charging. Do you understand?"_

"_How do you know all of this?"_

"_I've been worried about an attack for a long time. I should have expected this. I was selfish, keeping you near me."_

"_Keeping me near you? But—"_

_Another bellow of rage, and the bull-man started tromping up hill._

_He smelled us._

_The pine tree was only a few more yards, but the hill was getting steeper and slicker, and Grover wasn't getting any lighter. _

_The bull-man closed in. Another few seconds and he'd be on top of us._

_My mother must've been exhausted, but she shouldered Grover. "Go, Percy! Separate! Remember what I said."_

_I didn't want to split up, but I had the feeling she was right—it was our only chance. I sprinted to the left, turned and saw the creature bearing down on me. His black eyes glowed with hate. He reeked like rotten meat. _

_He lowered his head and charged, those razor-sharp horns aimed straight at my chest. _

_The fear in my stomach made me want to bolt, but that wouldn't work. I could never outrun this thing. So I held my ground, and at the last moment, I jumped to the side._

_The bull-man stormed past like a freight train, then bellowed with frustration and turned, but not toward me this time, towards my mother, who was setting Grover down in the grass. _

_We'd reached the crest of the hill. Down the other side I could see a valley, just as my mother had said, and the lights of a farmhouse glowing yellow through the rain. But that was half a mile away. We'd never make it._

_The bull-man grunted, pawing the ground. He kept eyeing my mother, who was now retreating slowly downhill, back towards the road, trying to lead the monster away from Grover._

"_Run, Percy!" she told me. "I can't go any farther. Run!" _

_But I just stood there, frozen in fear, as the monster charged her. She tried to sidestep, as she'd told me to do, but the monster had learned his lesson. His hand shot out and grabbed her by the neck as she tried to get away. He lifted her as she struggled, kicking and pummeling the air._

"_Mom!"_

_She caught my eyes, managed to choke out one last word: "Go!"_

_Then with an angry roar, the monster closed his fist around my mother's neck, and she dissolved before my eyes, melting into light, a shimmering golden form, as if she were a holographic projection. A blinding flash, and she was simply…gone._

"_No!"_

_Anger replaced my fear. New found strength burned in my limbs—the same rush of energy I'd gotten when Mrs. Dodds grew talons._

_The bull-man bore down on Grover, who lay helpless in the grass. The monster hunched over, snuffling my best friend, as if he were about to lift Grover up and make him dissolve too._

_I couldn't allow that._

_I stripped off my red rain jacket._

"_Hey!" I screamed, waving the jacket, running to one side of the monster. "Hey, stupid! Ground beef!"_

"_Raaaarrrrr!" The monster turned toward me, shaking his meaty fists._

_I had an idea—a stupid idea, but better than no idea at all. I put my back to the big pine tree and waved my red jacket in front of the bull-man, thinking I'd jump out of the way at the last moment._

_But it didn't happen like that._

_The bull-man charged too fast, his arms out to grab me whichever way I tried to dodge. _

_Time slowed down._

_My legs tensed. I couldn't jump sideways, so I leaped straight up, kicking off from the creature's head, using it as a spring board, turning in midair, and landing on his neck._

_How did I do that? I didn't have the time to figure it out. A millisecond later, the monster's head slammed into the tree and the impact nearly knocked my teeth out._

_The bull-man staggered around, trying to shake me. I locked my arms around his horns to keep from being thrown. Thunder and lightning were still going strong. The rain was in my eyes. The smell of rotten meat burned my nostrils._

_The monster shook himself around and bucked like a rodeo bull. He should have just backed up into the tree and smashed me flat, but I was starting to realize that this thing only had one gear: forward._

_Meanwhile, Grover started groaning in the grass. I wanted to yell at him to shut up, but the way I was getting tossed around, if I opened my mouth I'd bite my own tongue off._

"_Food!" Grover moaned._

_The bull-man wheeled toward him pawed the ground again, and got ready to charge. I thought about how he had squeezed the life out of my mother, made her disappear in a flash of light, and rage filled me like high-octane fuel. I got both hands around one horn and I pulled backwards with all my might. The monster tensed, gave a surprised grunt, then—_snap!

_The bull-man screamed and flung me through the air. I landed flat on my back in the grass. My head smacked against a rock. When I sat up, my vision was blurry, but I had a horn in my hands, a ragged bone weapon the size of a knife._

_The monster charged._

_Without thinking, I rolled to one side and came up kneeling. As the monster barreled past, I drove the broken horn straight into his side, right up under his furry rib cage._

_The bull-man roared in agony. He flailed, clawing at his chest, then began to disintegrate—not like my mother, in a flash of golden light, but like crumbling sand, blown away in chunks by the wind, the same way Mrs. Dodds had burst apart.  
>The monster was gone.<em>

_The rain had stopped. The storm still rumbled, but only in the distance. I smelled livestock and my knees were shaking. My head felt like it was splitting open. I was weak and scared and trembling with grief. I'd just seen my mother vanish. I wanted to lie down and cry, but there was Grover, needing help, so I managed to haul him up and stagger down into the valley, toward the lights of the farmhouse. I was crying, calling for my mother, but I held on to Grover—I wasn't going to let him go._

_The only thing I remember is collapsing on a wooden porch, looking up at a ceiling fan circling above me, moths flying around a yellow light, and the stern faces of a familiar-looking bearded man and a pretty girl, her blond hair curled like a princess's. They both looked down at me, and the girl said, "He's the one. He must be."_

"_Silence, Annabeth," the man said. "He's still conscious. Bring him inside." _

_*Flashback ends*_

After I got over the flashback, I pulled out the last picture, it was a picture of me and Annabeth coming up from the water kissing. And just like the last one as soon as I touched it I started to have another flash back.

_*Flashback*_

"_Hey." Annabeth slid next to me on the bench. "Happy birthday."_

_She was holding a huge misshapen cupcake with blue icing._

_I stared at her. "What?"_

"_It's August 18th," she said. "Your birthday, right?"_

_I was stunned. It hadn't even occurred to me, but she was right. I had turned sixteen this morning–—the same morning I'd made the choice to give Luke the knife. The prophecy had come true right on schedule, and I hadn't even thought about the fact that it was my birthday._

"_Make a wish," she said._

"_Did you bake this yourself?" I asked._

"_Tyson helped."_

"_That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick," I said. "With extra blue cement."_

_Annabeth laughed._

_I thought for a second, then blew out the candle._

_We cut it in half and shared, eating with our fingers. Annabeth sat next to me, and we watched the ocean. Crickets and monsters were making noise in the woods but otherwise it was quiet._

"_You saved the world," she said._

"_We saved the world," _

"_And Rachel is the new Oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody."_

"_You don't sound disappointed," I noticed._

_Annabeth shrugged. "Oh, I don't care."_

"_Uh-huh."_

_She raised an eyebrow. "You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?"_

"_You'd probably kick my butt."_

"_You know I'd kick your butt."_

_I brushed the cake off my hands. "When I was in the River Styx, turning invulnerable…Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world that made me want to stay mortal."_

_Annabeth kept her eyes on the horizon. "Yeah?"_

"_Then up on Olympus," I said, "when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thing—"_

"_Oh, you so wanted to."_

"_Well, maybe a little. But I didn't, because I thought things could always get better. And I was thinking…" My throat felt really dry._

"_Anyone in particular?" Annabeth asked, her voice soft. I looked over and saw that she was trying not to smile. _

"_You're laughing at me," I complained._

"_I am not!"_

"_You are so not making this easy."_

_Then she laughed for real, and she put her hands around my neck. "I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."_

_When she kissed me, I had the feeling my brain was melting right through my body. _

_I could've stayed that way forever, except a voice behind us growled, "Well, it's about time!"_

_Suddenly the pavilion was filled with torchlight and campers. Clarisse led the way as the eavesdroppers charged and hoisted us both onto their shoulders._

"_Oh, come on!" I complained. "Is there no privacy?"_

"_The lovebirds need to cool off!" Clarisse said with glee._

"_The canoe lake!" Connor Stoll shouted. With a huge cheer, they carried us down the hill, but they kept us close enough to hold hands. Annabeth was laughing, and I couldn't help laughing too, even though my face was completely red. We held hands right up to the moment they dumped us in the water. _

_Afterward, I had the last laugh. I made an air bubble at the bottom of the lake. Our friends kept waiting for us to come up, but hey—when you're the son of Poseidon, you don't have to hurry. And it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time. _

_*Flashback ends*_

When the flashback ended I stuffed the pictures back I the box and stuffed it back under the bed. I shot to my feet and ran out of Annabeth's door and ran down the hallway towards the deck. I ran straight towards the Command Center when I got back on deck. When I got there I pushed open the door walked inside.

"Hey, Percy! Where have you been? You missed lunch!" Grover said when he saw me.

I ignored his question and asked, "Where's Annabeth?"

"She's in the library. Why?" Malcom answered leaning forward in his chair.

"I remember _everything_, that's why." I told them as I ran from the room.

When I got to the library I opened to doors and called out, "Annabeth?"

"In the back," I heard her voice call out from somewhere to my right.

I found her sitting in the same chair we had sat in this morning.

"Annabeth, I remember, _everything_," I told her before I pulled her up from her chair and kissed her. I felt her arms slowly wrap themselves around my neck; one of her hand tangled itself in my hair while the other one stayed firmly on the back of my neck, and I wrapped my arms around her waist while one of my arms slid up her back to the back of her neck.

We pulled away about a minute later, gasping.

"I missed you, Seaweed Brain….you don't know how hard it was for me to sit there and watch you be with Gwen." She said while looking down at her shoes.

"I'm so sorry, Wise Girl. Gwen means nothing to me. I knew I was missing something very important to me and I knew that it was a mistake to be going out with Gwen, but you know I'm stubborn." I told her while lifting up her chin with my finger to look her in the eyes.

When she looked up I noticed she had tears in her eyes. I gave her another kiss on the lips before I hugged her to my chest. That's when she lost it; she started sobbing. She let go of everything she had kept bottled up when I went missing. I sat down on the chair and pulled her onto my lap. When she finally stopped crying she looked up and asked, "How did you get the rest of your memories back?"

I told her how Hera had given me the instructions and about how her picture box helped me.

"I'm sorry, Wise Girl. I can't imagine what it was like for you, me being with Gwen, I just want you to know that that will never happen again. I swear on the River of Styx that I will never intentionally hurt you." I promised her. We could hear the thunder in the distance.

"It's ok, Percy. It wasn't your fault. It was Hera's, she took your memories. But, just make sure you dating another girl won't happen again." Annabeth told me as she looked me in the eyes. We locked eyes for and we both leaned in subconsciously. We didn't even notice when the library doors opened and footsteps walking in our direction. We broke apart gasping when we heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. We looked in the direction of the noise to see Dakota standing there with no emotion on his face.

"Chiron told me to come and get you two. It's time for us to look at the video shield." Dakota said with no emotion in his tone.

"Ok, thanks Dakota," Annabeth said as she stood up pulling me with her.

"Hey, go ahead and go. I'll catch up with you later." I told her.

"Are you sure?" Annabeth asked me with worry in her eyes. But I knew she wasn't worried about me but about what I'm going to I _do._

"Yeah," I told her. But before she walked off I gave her a soft kiss.

As soon as Annabeth left the library I rounded on Dakota, who was leaning on one of the bookcases.

"So, Percy what are you going to do? Rub it that you got the girl? Or what?" Dakota asked me.

"No, I'm not going to rub it in because I got the girl. I _already_ had her. But, I'm just going to warn you. Keep your hands off of _my _girlfriend. If not, you will regret it." I threatened and left him standing in the library. When I walked out of the library I saw that everyone was crowded around the campfire site, waiting with Benkendorf's shield in the middle. Everybody was crowding around the shield and I was sitting next to Annabeth with our fingers intertwined. Dakota finally came and joined us and he sat down next to Bobby.

Chiron stood up and turned to the three Athena children signaling for them to stand up. I let go of Annabeth's hand when she stood up and walked over to the shield with her siblings behind her.

"Go ahead and start," Chiron said. Annabeth nodded her head and turned her attention towards the shield.

Hazel turned on the video shield and looked at it and said, "Mount Ossa,"

The video shield zoomed over water and land as if it was actually passing the objects up. After a few more seconds of silence the video shield finally focused on a mountain, which I assumed was Mount Ossa. Annabeth did a 360 view of the mountain and making sure she looked at every part of the mountain before saying, "There not on Mount Ossa, so they must be on Mount Pelion."

"Mount Pelion," Hazel said and at the video shield's image shifted quickly. This time when Annabeth did a 360 view she found something. It was pretty much a huge crater on the side of the mountain with a lot of 30 to 40 ft. tall Giants.

"I guess we know where to when we arrive to Greece." Piper muttered.

"Yup, just look for the mountain with a giant crater on the side of it with 30 to 40 ft. tall Giants living in it." Leo mumbled.

"Annabeth, zoom in on the middle of the crater," I said. She did what I told her to do and they all saw what I saw.

"Are they planning to raise using the mountain?" Jason asked. In the middle of the crater was the dirt-lady's, as Leo like to call her, head sticking out and from the looks of it the rest was slowly sinking. It was like quick sand except that instead of Gaea sinking, the sand was.

"Ohhh, Gods it's worse than we thought. The seven of you that are going to Greece might have to leave at least two days earlier." Chiron said as he studied the image.

After about an hour of observing possible ways to get onto Mount Pelion without being spotted, since the Giants have a clear view of all of their sides, we called it a quits and decided to come back to look at it later. It was just in time for dinner, too.

"Gods, I'm starving." I said as I sat down next to Annabeth after I gave my offering to the gods.

"I bet you are, since you didn't eat lunch," Annabeth said as she took the hand I wasn't using in hers and intertwined our fingers together. I grinned at her before I started eating.

"So, I'm guessing, Kelp Head, over here, remembered." Thalia said as she sat next Annabeth.

"Yup, my memory is completely restored! Thank the gods!" I said while looking up at the sky. For rest of dinner we just talked about the past. When we were about to leave to go to the camp fire Chiron stopped us.

"Campers from Camp SPQR welcome to our camp and we hope that you can think of it as your own camp. Campers from Camp-Half Blood…..we are home!" Chiron announced. All of the campers from Camp Half-Blood, including Jason, cheered.

I was finally home...

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry if the ending was suckish! But I hope you liked it! I have an announcement; The Journey of Memories is coming to an end in FOUR more chapters! I'm going to put a poll on my profile for you to vote for the next story I should start or you can vote using your reviews!. The choices are:<strong>

**1. **Making the Best of It- Percy and Annabeth were dating but Annabeth moves to San Francisco but they didn't breakup. One year later Annabeth moves back to New York. Will they stay together or will they go their separate ways? AU

**2. **Secrets- Annabeth Chase is dating her bestfriend's, Cassandra, brother, Percy Jackson. Only Percy's cousin, Thalia Grace knows, what will happen when Cassandra finds out? Will she try to end the realationship or will she end up saving it? AU

**3. **Crumbling- Annabeth Chase has become a mute after being abused for years by her step-mother. The only people that know about her past is her two closet friends, Thalia Grace and Luke Castellan. But, what will happen when Thalia's cousin, Percy Jackson moves to New York. Will he be able to break through Annabeth's defensive walls and get to know her or will he be the cause of her to make her defensive walls as thick as ever? AU

**4. **What Your Made Of- 17-year old Annabeth Chase is an amazing ballet dancer but the only problem is she doesn't want to be a ballet dancer. How does 17-year old Percy Jackson help her? Along the way to helping her does he fall for her or does she fall for him? Did they both fall for each other? If so, whats standing in their way? AU

**Don't know when I'll update again, but if you REVIEW I'll update 't forget to vote, you can vote for two of the stories!**

**REVIEW and I'll update **

**Until Next Time,**

_**~booklover484**_


	9. Annabeth IX

**Hey guys! I hope all of you Percabeth fans liked the last chapter! Warning: Dakota haters are not going to like this chapter very much! Here's chapter nine! I hope all of you enjoy! This chapter was supposed to be in Gwen's POV but I had to change it, the next chapter will be in Gwen's POV.**

**HUGE thanks to Thalia Marie Grace and Forbidden Black Rose.**

**Disclaimer: Go back and look at Chapter One.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: Annabeth IX<p>

When the boat docked all of us climbed off of the boat and started walking towards the dining pavilion while Butch and Blackjack walked towards the stables.

"Gods, it feels so good to be back here." Percy said from beside me, our hands were intertwined and we were walking close together.

"I know. I can't wait to play Capture the Flag." I told him as we neared the dining pavilion. Everybody was starting to fill out of the pavilion and head towards the woods.

"Hey, wait! You can't start Capture the Flag without us!" Leo shouted making everybody turn towards us.

"Hey, you guys are back! Percy, it's great to see you, man, we've missed you." Jake Mason said as he ran forward and gave Percy a man hug and ruffled Leo's hair.

"It's great to be back, so who's side am I on?" Percy asked.

"I guess you're on the red team with Hephaestus, Athena, Ares, Demeter, and Hermes. Blue has everybody else." Jake said and that made sense, since Jake paired up with the biggest cabins in camp.

"Attention campers," Chiron shouted. "We have some demigods from the Roman camp with us. I'll let them introduce themselves."

Reyna stepped forward and said, "I'm Reyna Sellan, a Daughter of Ceres/Demeter."

Then Gwen stepped forward and said, "I am Gwen Vadenci, Daughter of Vesta/Hestia."

"I'm Hazel LaVerda, a Daughter of Minerva/Athena." My sister said while stepping forward.

Bobby stepped up next. "I'm Bobby Triven, Son of Pluto/Hades".

"I'm Dakota Varnett, a Son of Vulcan/Hephaestus," Dakota was the last person to introduce themselves.

"Campers, now that the introduction is out of the way…..It's time for Capture the Flag!" Chiron shouted. Everybody cheered, me being one of them, and headed off towards the woods. Good thing we all but our armor on before we left the boat. I pulled Percy over to the side with the red team.

"What's the plan?" I asked Jake when we started walking towards the woods.

"Half of the Hermes and Hephaestus campers are going to go around and distract them from all sides. While Percy goes in and grabs the flag with your invisibility cap." Jake summed up.

"Good, plan." I told him. "Here you go Seaweed Brain, and don't you dare lose it!" I threatened as I handed my invisibility cap to him. He put it on and instantly disappeared but I knew he was still standing there because I still felt his warm hand in mine.

"You all know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. No killing or maiming is allowed. All magical items allowed." Chiron shouted. After that we all started to spread out in the forest. In the distance the conch horn blew signaling the start of the game. I started walking towards the direction that Jake told me the flag was in when it happened. I had just crossed the creek headed into enemy territory when all of a sudden I felt an arm snake its way around my waist and a hand cover my mouth before I could scream. They started to pull me away, deeper into the forest were no one would go. When the person finally let me go I spun around to see, Dakota standing in front of me. I was too shocked to scream at him, so all I said was, "What the Hades are you doing!"

"I needed to talk to you," Dakota replied calmly as if everything was normal, which it wasn't.

"Then why couldn't you do it without you having to kidnap me!" I screamed at him.

"Why are you going out with Percy? I told you he's not interested in you. Take my word for it." Dakota said ignoring my statement.

"First of all, I was going out with Percy before this whole thing with Gaea and I _love _him. Second of all, how do you know he's not interested in me? And why should I take _your_ word for it? Why should_ I beli—," _I started furiously but I got cut off by him kissing me for the second time, and hopefully the final time. I was too shocked to push him off of me, but I finally came to my senses and tried to push him off me but he only tightened his grip on me. The next thing I know, Dakota's laying on the ground clutching his nose, and Percy's standing in between us.

"Percy, I—," I tried to explain to him but he wasn't listening to me.

"What part of keep your hands off my girlfriend don't you understand?" Percy snarled at Dakota.

Dakota just rolled his eyes and said, "Did you really think that was going to stop me?"

Before, Percy could punch him again I put a hand on his arm.

"Percy, don't, he's not worth it." I told him. He didn't respond he just turned around and walked away.

"Percy I swear I tried to push him away! But he just tightened his grip on me every time I tried to push him away! Please believe me! I love you," I said while following him.

"I saw the whole thing, Annabeth. I believe you." Percy said while pulling me into a hug.

"Thank gods, Percy I am so sorry." I said into his chest.

"Don't be, you didn't nothing wrong. I love you," Percy said as he his arms tightened around my waist.

"Did you get the flag?" I asked him suddenly remembering that we were still playing Capture the Flag.

"Yeah, but I gave it to Jake when I couldn't find you," he replied burying his head in my hair. As if on cue the conch horn blew signaling the end of the game.

"Red team wins," we heard Chiron shout in the distance. I looked up at Percy and said, "Let's go and can we please forget that this ever happened?"

"Of course," Percy said and then he lowered his lips to mine. I brought my hands up to his neck while his hands stayed wrapped around my waist. We stayed like that for who knows how long but during that time I forgot about everything. We finally pulled apart and started walking out of the forest holding hands. We saw that everybody was sitting at the campfire enjoying themselves, including Bobby, Reyna, Hazel, and Gwen. We decided to go ahead and skip the campfire and head to the beach. When we got to the beach Percy took his armor and shirt off and said, "I'm going for a swim. Come with me?"

"Nope, I'm staying right here, I like the view of the stars." I replied as I took my armor off and plopped down on the sand. Percy sighed and sat down behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into his chest.

"Please!"Percy begged and buried his face in my hair

"Gods, Percy you sound like a 5-year old." I said while laughing.

"Hey, I do no—," Percy started to object but got cut off by a growl. Both of us jumped up and turned around to see a hellhound with a couple of earthborn behind him.

"Percy, the earthborn are hard to kill, but I think you would have the best chance to fight them from in the water." I told him. Percy turned and ran towards the water stopping when the water was up to his waist. As soon as Percy moved the hellhound attacked me. But, I had already crouched down and pulled out my dagger. The hellhound lunged for at me but I dodged out the way and drove my dagger into his furry side when I dodged him. When the hellhound disintegrated I noticed how many monsters there were on the beach. We didn't notice them before because we were too preoccupied with the group monsters we had in front of us. All of a sudden the entire camp was on the beach trying to fighting off the monsters. Percy was still in the water sending icicles at the earthborn which was working efficiently. We finally managed to kill all of the monsters, when Chiron made sure everybody was alright he called an emergency counselor meeting. I took Percy's hand after he put his shirt back on and we started walking towards the Big House. When we got to the Big House we when straight to the poll table and sat down next to Chiron.

After a minute of silence Chiron said, "Counselors, this wasn't an ordinary attack. Gaea purposely sent those monsters to destroy the Argo II, to delay the journey to Greece. But as long as we keep the Argo II in the water she can't destroy it."

There was a minute of silence as we all processed the information.

"Do the seven of us that are going to Greece need to leave earlier planned?" Jason asked him skeptically.

"I'm afraid so. The seven of you will have to leave the day after tomorrow." Chiron said while looking at the seven of us individually. The seven of us nodded and Chiron started to get up. "Go back to your cabins. Counselors if one of our guests are one of your siblings take them back to your cabins."

Everybody nodded and started to get up. Before, Percy and I could follow them out Chiron said, "Percy, Annabeth, I need to talk to you, Thalia could you show Hazel and Gwen to their cabins?"

"Yes, Chiron," Thalia said before she walked outside to catch up with Hazel and Gwen.

Percy and I sat back down next to Chiron and looked at him expectantly.

"Since you, will have to leave after tomorrow, if you're still going to go see Percy's mother, you're going to have to go tomorrow. Since the attack happened you can't bring the people that you planned to bring, you can only bring the seven of you that's going to Greece." Chiron told us.

"Ok, we'll tell them." Percy agreed.

"Chiron, I think we should take another look at Mount Pelion. I mean Gaea created a full on army of monsters and from what Jason, Leo, and Piper have told me from when they were on their quest, she was only strong enough to pull things into the earth." I said.

Chiron pondered my request before he said, "We'll, check it in the morning, come to the Big House at 7:30 am. Get to bed you two it's almost 11:00 at night."

"We'll see you in the morning. Goodnight, Chiron." Percy said before standing up.

"Goodnight, Chiron." I said before standing up and slipping my hand in Percy's before we walked out the door.

"Well, that went well." I said as we headed towards the cabin area.

"I could say the same." Percy said while glancing at me.

"So, you excited to see your mom?" I asked him turning my head to look at him.

"You bet! Even if I am going over there to tell her that the mother of Earth is awakening and trying to kill the gods, and not to mention we could die in a matter of months."

I just shook my head and laughed. By that time we were in front of my cabin. I turned towards Percy and gave him a kiss before I said, "Try not to disappear on me again. I don't think I could handle it if it happened again.

"Trust me, Wise Girl, if I go somewhere I'll make sure that I'm dragging you along with me." Percy replied before giving me a goodnight kiss. The entire time it felt like someone was watching us and when we broke apart I looked over his shoulder to see Dakota watching us out of a window from the Hephaestus cabin; he caught my eye before he walked out of the view of the window.

"Goodnight, Wise Girl," Percy said before he gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Sweet dreams, Seaweed Brain." I said before I walked into my cabin.

As soon as my head hit my pillow I fell into a dreamless sleep, which for a demi-god, was great.

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning I saw that it was 7:00 am and half of my siblings, including Malcom, were up. I got out of bed and changed into one of my Camp-Half Blood t-shirts and a pair of shorts.<p>

"Malcom, if I'm not back before breakfast you're in charge." I said while grabbing Benkendorf's shield, which Malcom had grabbed before we got off the ship. I walked out of my cabin and headed over to the Poseidon cabin knowing that Percy wouldn't be up.

"Seaweed Brain! WAKE UP!" I yelled as I barged into the cabin.

"Gods, Annabeth, there's no need to scream. I'm surprised China can't hear you! OWW!" Percy said. The 'OWW' part coming from me hitting him upside the head with Benkendorf's shield.

"Ohhh, shut up you big baby, you didn't even feel that." I said as I sat at the end of Percy's bed. As Percy got up I noticed he was only were a pair of sweats.

"Hey Wise Girl, could you stop staring and hand me my shirt?" Percy said while turning around giving me a full view of his abs.

"Ohhh, shut up! Don't make me hit you again and this time I won't miss your weak spot." I said while picking up his shirt off of the floor and throwing it at him. Percy just stuck his tongue out at me and walked into the bathroom. Two minutes later, Percy came out in his Camp-Half Blood shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. When he finished putting on his shoes I stood up and walked towards the door but Percy blocked me.

"What Percy?" I asked exasperated.

"You didn't give me my good morning kiss, after all you woke me up at 7:00 and we don't have to meet Chiron until 7:30." Percy complained as we walked out of the cabin.

"I wanted to get a fight in before we met him." I told him while rolling my eyes.

"Well, do I get my good morning kiss or not?" Percy asked me and he kept bugging me. By that time we were walking into the arena.

"Fine," I caved in so he could shut-up. He smiled as he pulled me in by my waist and pulled me into a kiss. A few seconds later we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. We turned around to see Bobby, Reyna, Hazel, Nico, Thalia, Gwen, and unfortunately, Dakota, sitting on the first bleacher.

"Hey, guys. Who wants to spar?" Percy said while taking out his sword.

"Not me. Now, what I'd like to know is when did this happen?" Bobby asked pointing in between me and Percy.

"Hey, Annabeth you want to spar?" Percy asked me ignoring Bobby.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Yeah."

I pulled out my dagger and then we started circling each other. After five minutes of fighting Percy had Riptide at my throat.

"Well, Seaweed Brain, it looks like you win." I told Percy as I sat next to Thalia and asked her, "What time is it? We have to meet Chiron at 7:30."

She looked at her watch and said, "7:20. And when are we leaving to go see Percy's mom?"

"About that, Chiron just wants me, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Bobby, Gwen, and Leo to go since the attack occurred." Percy answered.

"Ohhh…..tell Sally I said hi." Thalia replied.

"Me too," Nico spoke up.

"Will do. Come on Annabeth we have to go meet Chiron." Percy said walking out the arena.

"Bye, guys." I called as I followed Percy out of the arena. He took my hand and we made our way to the Big House in silence.

"Hello, Peter, Annabelle, so nice to see you." a voice said from behind us. We turned around and saw Mr. D sitting with Chiron playing pinochle like it was a casually day at Camp-Half Blood.

"Hello, Percy, Annabeth, take a seat." Chiron said gesturing towards the two empty chairs next to them.

"Hey, Mr. D, Chiron, it's great to see you. I would have thought that Zeus would have called you back by now." I said as Percy and I sat down.

"Zeus finally came to his sense and agreed that in order for us to defeat the Giants we all have to work together and, unfortunately for me, released us to our duties." Mr. D told us.

"Well, it's great to have you back." Percy said speaking for the first time since we got to the Big House.

"So, children did you bring Benkendorf's shield?" Chiron asked us as he beat Mr. D in pinochle.

"Yes, sir," Percy said as I sat the shield in the sunlight and turned it on.

"Mount Pelion." I said and watched it find its target. When it found its target I found the spot where the Giants were resting and zoomed in on the middle.

"Gods, how is that possible?" Percy asked when he saw Gaea. Because in the middle was Gaea just like she looked yesterday but instead of just her head sticking out of the sand, the sand was down to her chest.

"I'm afraid this is worse than we thought it was. Chiron, I think the seven should leave tonight." Mr. D said while looking at the screen. We must be in a much more dangerous situation than we thought if a _god_ thinks we should leave earlier than planned.

"I hate to agree with you on this Mr. D, but you're absolutely right." Chiron agreed.

"Gods, this is much worse than we thought it was." Percy said while putting his head in his hands.

"For once, Percy you are right." Dionysus said and you could tell he was serious because he actually got Percy's name right.

I'm starting to think we were in way over our heads.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, there's chapter nine! This chapter felt like a filler chapter but the next chapter will have Sally and Paul. Sadly, we're getting closer to the end and I really need you guys to vote for the next story! I hope you liked the chapter! I'll try to update soon! Special thanks to: C-Nuggets N.L, Thalia Marie Grace<strong>, **Forbidden Black Rose, ****NiniC, LoganxLermanxIsxMyxBoyfriend,****and percylover11111.** **Thanks to all of them they're the best fans I could ever ask for, all of you are! Thanks again, I couldn't have gotten here if it wasn't for all of you guys!**

**Until Next Time,**

_**booklover484 :D**_


	10. Gwen X

**Hey guys! Here's Chapter Ten! I hope you guys enjoy it! This picks up in Gwen's POV from when Gwen wakes up in the morning after Capture the Flag.**

**Disclaimer: Go back and look at Chapter One.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten: Gwen X<p>

I woke up to the sound of my cabin door banging open.

"Wake up, Gwen," someone said from above me. I looked up to see Hazel and Reyna standing above my bunk.

"What in the name of Pluto could you possibly want at," I grumbled as I looked at the clock on my bedside table, "6:30 in the morning!"

Hazel and Reyna rolled their eyes and then Hazel said, "Come on, Gwen. You need to get up! We need to train."

"Why? No one else besides the Minerva cabin is probably up." I said as I buried my face in my pillow.

"Just get up! We want to talk to you." Reyna told me before she pushed me off of my bed. I landed on my back with a loud _'thump'_.

"Oww, gods no need to get violent! I'm up," I grumbled as I walked into the bathroom to clean up.

When I got out of the bathroom I found Reyna and Hazel sitting on my bunk talking.

"Since you woke me up, what do you want to talk about?" I asked them while taking a seat in between them.

"Well, it's about Percy and Annabeth." They told me.

"What about them?" I asked not really caring. Ever since me and Annabeth had our talk we had become really good friends so I was happy for her when I saw her and Percy holding hands during dinner and when we were walking off of the Argo II.

"Well, we were wondering if you were okay with them going out, I mean it was pretty obvious since they were holding hands when we were on the ship and when we were walking off of the ship. Percy and you have been broken up for less than a week and then he goes and dates my sister." Hazel says with concern in her voice.

"That's pretty inconsiderate for Percy and Annabeth to go out right after you and Percy broke-up." Reyna said.

After I thought about this situation I laughed, surprising them.

"Why are you laughing?" Hazel asked me.

"I'm laughing because Annabeth and Percy have every right to go out." I told them.

"What do you mean?" Reyna asked me confused as to why I was taking this so well.

"I guess nobody ever thought that Percy might've had a girlfriend before he came to Camp SPQR." I told them while shaking my head.

"Are you telling me that you were dating my sister's boyfriend?" Hazel asked me.

"Unfortunately, yes." I said.

"So let me get this straight, before all of this mess we're in right now, Annabeth and Percy were dating?" Reyna asked trying to get over the shock.

"Yup." I told her looking at both of them.

"If they were still dating why didn't Annabeth say something to you guys." Hazel asked.

"She said she wanted him to remember her on his own. So since I'm up, do you want to go check out the rest of the camp and not talk about this again?" I asked them as I started to get up from my bunk.

"Yeah, I agree with both." They both said as they got up from my bunk and walked out of my cabin with me on their heels. We started walking all over the place looking at the archery range, the dining pavilion, the climbing wall, the volley ball pit, etc. By the time we were done exploring the whole camp it was 7:00 and we were heading towards the arena to go train when we ran into Bobby and Dakota, who gauze wrapped around his nose.

"Hey guys, where are you headed to? Dakota, what happened to your nose?" Reyna asked them as we stopped in front of them.

"What happened to my nose is none of your business," Dakota snapped.

"Ok, jeez, somebody's grumpy." Hazel said while holding up her hands like she was surrendering.

"We were about to go train. Wanna come?" Bobby said taking the attention away from Dakota.

"Yeah, we were just about to go to the training arena." I said while eyeing Dakota.

When we got to the arena we found Thalia and Nico sparring, and Nico was winning.

"Hey, guys." I called out when Nico had finally managed to point his sword at Thalia's next and take Thalia's sword and put it behind her neck.

"Hey," Nico and Thalia said as they came to sit by us.

"So, what do you think about Camp-Half Blood?" Thalia asked as Nico handed her a towel.

"It's great, it's almost like our camp, except we don't have an Amphitheater or a camp fire site." Bobby said.

"Glad you like it, it's changed so much since the last time me and Thalia had been here." Nico told us as he looked out of a window and unto the cabin area.

"What do you mean?" Dakota asked him.

"Before the Battle of Olympus, there weren't cabins for Hades or the minor gods and the Gods didn't claim their children like they do now." Thalia started.

"What changed?" Hazel asked.

"Percy. After the war the Gods said that they would grant him the gift of immortality. But, he said no. Instead of him getting immortality he made the Gods promise that they'd claim their children at the age of 13 and to have cabins for all of the minor gods, since that was the cause of the war." Nico finished.

"Why, did he refuse immortality?" Reyna asked.

"I don't know," Thalia said with a thoughtful look on her face.

A few minutes later we heard a familiar voice say, "Well, do I get my good morning kiss or not?"

"Percy." Thalia said while she and Nico rolled their eyes.

She was right because a few seconds later Percy and Annabeth walked into the arena.

"Fine," Annabeth said and you could tell she was annoyed so Percy must have been bugging her.

Percy pulled her in by the waist and gave her a kiss. A few seconds later Bobby interrupted them by clearing his throat.

"Hey, guys. Who wants to spar?" Percy said while taking out his sword.

"Not me. Now, what I'd like to know is when did this happen?" Bobby asked looking at them with curiosity.

"Hey, Annabeth you want to spar?" Percy asked Annabeth ignoring Bobby's question.

She rolled my eyes and said, "Yeah."

Annabeth pulled out her dagger and then they started circling each other. After five minutes of fighting Percy had Riptide at Annabeth's throat.

During that time Bobby turned to Nico and Thalia and asked, "When did they start going out?"

"They were going out before this entire mess with Gaea." Thalia said while Nico nodded his head in agreement.

"Ohhh," Bobby said before Percy and Annabeth came over to sit by us.

"Well, Seaweed Brain, it looks like you win." Annabeth told Percy as she sat next to Thalia and asked her, "What time is it? We have to meet Chiron at 7:30."

She looked at her watch and said, "7:20. And when are we leaving to go see Percy's mom?"

"About that, Chiron just wants me, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Bobby, Gwen, and Leo to go since the attack occurred." Percy answered.

"Ohhh…..well tell Sally I said hi." Thalia replied.

"Me too," Nico spoke up.

"Will do. Come on Annabeth we have to go meet Chiron." Percy said walking out the arena.

"Bye, guys." Annabeth called as she followed Percy out of the arena.

"You know, Bobby, now that I think about it I think I have the answer to your question." Thalia said while looking after them. "I think Percy gave up immortality for Annabeth."

"Thalia's right and when I took him to the Underworld to take a dip in the Styx I told him that you had to focus on the one thing that kept him grounded to the mortal world. I think that thing was Annabeth," Nico said while looking in the same direction Thalia was looking in.

"How do you know that's why he turned down immortality for and what he focused on when he was in the Styx?" Dakota asked them skeptically.

"We don't but, seriously don't you see the way he looks at her? I've known Percy since he was thirteen and I know he would give up anything for his friends and family but he would give up the world for her. Even though I'm a hunter I have to say, they belong together; even Aphrodite thinks they belong together." Thalia said smirking.

"As I said, Thalia's right. I mean before the war the entire camp was waiting for them to get together and everyone knew that they _loved _each other." Nico said.

"They must have been really blind not to figure that out." I said.

"Yeah, but since Percy and Annabeth is her favorite couple, Aphrodite had to make some obstacles in their relationship and one of them being Rachel," Thalia said.

"Really, I though Oracle's can't date." Reyna said.

"They can't. But this was before Rachel became the Oracle." Nico replied.

Before any of us could reply Jason, Piper, and Leo walked into the arena.

"Hey guys, what's going on? Where are Percy and Annabeth?" Leo asked as he came to sit by Dakota. "And what happened to your nose?"

"Shut up, Valdez," Dakota growled at his little brother.

"Sorry, jeez someone needs to take a chill pill. So where are the lovebirds, and I'm not talking about Jason and Piper since it's so obvious that they're right next to me." Leo said. That last sentence earned him a jab in the stomach from Piper and a slap upside the head from Jason.

"I think that answers your question Leo," Bobby said while jerking his head in the direction of the arena's entrance, which Percy and Annabeth were walking through with grim expressions on their face.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Bobby asked them.

"The seven of us have to leave _today_!" Annabeth said before she started pacing.

"What? You've got to be kidding me!" Jason said while standing up.

"Unfortunately, were not." Percy said while watching Annabeth pace back and forward.

"Why do we have to leave today?" I asked curiously.

"This is why we have to leave today." Annabeth said as she pulled Benkendorf's shield off of her back and sat it a ray of sunlight that was shining through the window.

"Mount Pelion." She said as she stared intently at the screen. A few seconds when by before the shield found its target. Annabeth hurriedly found the place where the Giants were staying and zoomed in on the middle.

In the middle of the mountain was Gaea, of course. But instead of her head sticking out of the sand like it was yesterday, the sand was down to her chest.

"I think the sand sinks faster a night time." Annabeth concluded as she studied the picture.

"Either way, we _have _to leave tonight. Jason, Piper, Leo, Bobby, Gwen were going spend some time away from camp because when we get back, we're leaving." Percy told us.

"Did Chiron say we could leave?" Piper asked us.

"I've left camp of camp without Chiron's permission before, but yes, he said we could leave." Percy said as he walked over to Annabeth and turned the shield off causing Annabeth to snap of her thoughts.

"Where are we going?" Jason asked.

"My mom's house."

* * *

><p>And that is how we ended up in front of Percy's apartment.<p>

Percy walked up to the door with Annabeth right behind him and knocked on the door.

"Coming." A voice said from behind the door and we heard the shuffling of feet coming towards the door.

The door finally opened to reveal a woman with long brown hair and blue eyes and standing behind the woman, looking over her shoulder was a man with longish salt-and-pepper hair and the same blue eyes as the woman.

"Percy!" both of them had cried when they saw him.

"Hey mom. Paul." Percy said as he gave them a hug.

"Annabeth, it's so good to see you dear." Sally said as she gave her a hug.

"Hi, Sally," Annabeth said as she returned the hug.

"Come on in." Percy's mom said while ushering us in.

When we were all seated around the living room Percy said, "Thalia and Nico told me to tell you hi. And these are my friends,"

He looked at me to start the introduction.

"Gwen Vadenci, Daughter of Vesta/Hestia." I told her.

Bobby, who was sitting next to me, said, "Bobby Triven, Son of Pluto/Hades."

"Leo Valdez, a Son of Hephaestus." Leo said from where he was sitting.

"Piper McLean, a Daughter of Aphrodite." Piper said from her seat from beside Leo and Jason.

"Jason Grace, a Son of Jupiter." Jason said.

"I'm Sally Jackson-Blofis, but please just call me Sally. It's very nice to meet all of you." Percy's mom introduced herself.

"I'm Paul Blofis, just call me Paul and it's great to meet all of you." Percy's step-father said introducing himself.

"I'm sorry mom, but we can't stay long so were going to have to get straight to the point." Percy said while leaning back into the loveseat that he and Annabeth were sitting on.

"That's ok, I'm just glad you're here," Sally said as she smiled at him causing him to smile back.

"Gaea is rising," Percy said. "And in order for us to defeat her and the Giants we have to sail to Greece. Demi-gods and the Gods need to work together. _Greek and Roman_ demi-gods need to work together to defeat Gaea and the Giants. Jason, Bobby, and Gwen are Roman demi-gods. Hera switched me and Jason who were the leaders of both camps, and she took our memories." Percy said giving his parents the outline about what happened.

"When do you leave for Greece?" Paul asked us.

After a few minutes of silence between us demigods, Annabeth looked at Percy's parents with a grave expression and said, "Today."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, that was chapter 10 of The Journey of Memories. Sorry if I didn't do a good job of the explanation. TWO more chapters until The Journey of Memories is over. I want to try to finish it this week but if not then it will definitely be next week, so don't forget to vote! REVIEW and I'll update.<strong>

**Until Next Time,**

_**~booklover484 :D**_


	11. Percy XI

**Hey guys! There's one more chapter to go before The Journey of Memories is finished. Remember the choices to vote for are Making the Best of It, What Your Made Of, Crumbling, and Secrets. Please vote! I'll be keeping the poll open for a few days after The Journey of Memories is finished. Anyways, here's chapter eleven, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Go back and look at Chapter One.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven: Percy XI<p>

Argus was still waiting outside for us when we walked out of my apartment building. When we got in the van and started to leave I looked back at my apartment building, hoping that this wouldn't be the last time I saw it.

"Don't worry, Percy. We'll see them again." Annabeth told me as we climbed into the van.

"I hope so," I said as I took her hand and Jason, Piper, Leo, Gwen, and Bobby climbed in after us.

Thirty minutes later we were in front of Thalia's tree.

"Come on, let's go talk to Chiron." I told them as I started walking down the hill towards the Big House with Annabeth right beside me.

"Chiron." I said as we walked unto the porch of the Big House.

"Percy, how did it go?" Chiron asked as he looked up from his game of pinochle with Mr. D.

"Good, when do we leave?" I asked him.

Chiron looked up at me with a grave face and said, "In ten minutes, Thalia, Nico, Rachel, Grover, Hazel, Reyna, Dakota, and Malcom are in the house, go say your goodbyes."

"Ok. Come on, guys. Let's go say goodbye." Jason said before he walked pass us and into the Big House. We followed behind him silently and when the seven of us walked into the room they all stood up and Thalia said, "I guess this is goodbye for now?"

"Yeah, Pinecone Face I guess it is." I said from beside Annabeth. Thalia laughed before she came over and pulled me and Annabeth in a bone crushing hug and then we were joined by Grover, Nico, and Rachel.

"Come back alive." Rachel whispered to us as they let go.

"Don't we always?" Annabeth said before they moved on to give Jason, Piper, Leo, Bobby, and Gwen hugs.

Then we were pulled into a hug by Hazel and Malcom.

"I'm going to miss you guys." Hazel cried when she let go.

"We're going to miss you to, Haze." Annabeth said.

"Jackson, take care of my sister. Annabeth make sure kelp head doesn't do anything stupid." Malcom told me as he pulled back to look at us.

"I will." I told Malcom.

"Aren't I always doing that?" Annabeth asked as she gave her siblings a hug before they moved on.

"What about me? You can't forget about me!" Reyna cried as she walked up to us and pulled us into a hug.

"Of course not, Reyna! How could we forget someone as _special _as you?" I teased her.

"Watch it, Jackson." Reyna growled as she pulled away.

I laughed while Annabeth said, "I'm going to miss you, Reyna."

"You too, Annabeth." Reyna said before she walked away.

The only person that hadn't wished us goodbye was Dakota.

"Hey, I just wanted to say, sorry for everything I've done." A voice came from behind us.

We turned around to find ourselves face-to-face with Dakota. We stared at each other for a few minutes before he asked, "Can you two, forgive me?"

"We can try," I said while holding out my hand for a handshake, which surprised Annabeth.

"Ok. I hope you have a safe quest." Dakota said as he shook my hand and nodded at Annabeth, who nodded in return.

When we all had said our goodbyes Bobby led us out to the porch.

"Children, I will escort you to the Argo II." Chiron said as he stood up (turning into a centaur) and led us down to the docks.

"Goodbye, Children. May the gods be with you." Chiron said when we were at the end of the dock.

Before we boarded the ship Annabeth gave Chiron a hug and he patted my back.

"I'm glad that I was able to teach you, young heroes. I will _never_ forget you. Out of all of the heroes I have taught, the seven of you, are by far the best. Even though I haven't known you for more than a month, Bobby and Gwen, I know that you two are as good as anyone that is going on this quest." Chiron told us. "Good luck, heroes. Come home safe."

* * *

><p>When I awoke the next morning I forgot where I was, then all of the events from yesterday morning came crashing down on me. I sighed as I went into the bathroom to get cleaned up. When I came out I threw on one of my Camp-Half Blood shirts with a pair of basketball shorts, similar to what I wore yesterday. When I got out onto the deck I found no one there, I fingered my beaded necklace as I walked to the dining pavilion. When I got there I found Jason, Leo, and Bobby sitting at the table chowing down.<p>

"Hey guys, I said as I started piling food on my own plate before I went to go give my offering to the gods.

"What's up, Perce? You look troubled." Bobby said when I sat back down, for a son of Pluto/Hades he sure didn't act like one. He was always happy and excited, the exact opposite of Nico.

"Dude, are you sure you're not a son of Apollo," I asked him again, I mean he could actually be a son of Apollo, he was great at archery (unlike me), he loved to sing, and most of all he was a little egotistical.

"For the millionth time and last time, No, I am a son of Pluto!" Bobby said exasperated.

"Sorry, I just had to check." I said while holding up my hands in surrender.

"Whatever! So, as I said before you so rudely interrupted me, what's wrong, you looked troubled." Bobby said before he stuffed a piece of pancake in his mouth.

"You do look kind of troubled, Perce. Problems with Annabeth?" Leo asked sounding concerned; Leo must really be bummed because he's been acting so serious since we sailed away from Camp-Half Blood towards Greece.

"Gods no, she's the best. It's the quest; I didn't think that it was going to be this bad. I knew it was going to be worse than Kronos but….." I trailed off before I said, "Anyways, where are the girls?"

"Behind you," my favorite voice in the world said from behind us. They were almost wearing the exact same thing: shorts and sneakers but the only thing that was different was Gwen's purple shirt.

"Hey, ladies," I said as Annabeth sat down beside me.

"What are you guys, talking about?" Gwen asked from her seat beside Bobby, who was looking at her with a loving gaze.

I grinned and shook my head.

"Nothing," Jason said as the girls piled some food onto their plates before they walked up to the brazier.

"You and Gwen are going out? Aren't you?" I asked him while grinning.

"What? How did you know?" Bobby said startled.

"Bobby, you're in love. Trust me I know that face, after all I am in love." I said as I smirked and turned around to look at Annabeth. "I happy for you, man, now if only Nico could get a girlfriend,"

"Thanks, and yeah like that is going to happen." Bobby said.

"Don't underestimate your brother, Bobby," I told him.

"Why am I the only one without a girl friend?" Leo asked mournfully.

"Trust me; you do not want a girlfriend. Enjoy your freedom while you can." I told him not hearing Annabeth sit down next to me.

"What was that, Seaweed Brain?" she asked me in a dangerously quiet voice.

I turned around to look at my girlfriend while the others laughed at me.

"Nothing my beautiful, smart, strong, independent, sweet, gorgeous, confident, girlfriend," I said in fearfully.

"Really, Percy? You know I heard everything." Annabeth asked while rolling her eyes.

"Well, I had to try." I said while shrugging my shoulders before I went back to eating my pancakes (too bad they weren't blue).

"So, what are we going to do today, besides train?" Piper asked.

"I need to see how much Gaea has risen since yesterday." Annabeth said.

"Percy and I are going to be switching back and forth on steering the ship, and tomorrow we will be flying in the sky so I'll have to switch off with Jason." Leo said.

"We'll when I'm not steering the shop I will be in the training arena or with Blackjack," I announced. Butch had put Blackjack back on the boat before we left.

"I think I will spar." Piper said.

"Me too, I could teach you a few moves if you'd like." Gwen offered Piper.

Piper grinned at her and said, "Yeah, thanks, Gwen."

"I'll be in the arena," Jason and Bobby said.

When we all finished our food we all went our separate ways, me and Leo to the command center, Annabeth went to her room to get Benkendorf's shield, and Piper, Jason, Bobby, and Gwen to the training arena.

* * *

><p>It had been about 5 day since we left Camp Half-Blood and Annabeth concluded that the sand did sink faster at night but only under a full moon so we had a couple more weeks. But, according to Leo's calculation we should be arriving at Greece late that afternoon. We were all in the training arena, all of us had been training constantly, and the others were watching Annabeth and I spar. It wasn't looking so good for Annabeth because I had my sword against her throat and our faces were only inches apart.<p>

"Do you give up, Wise Girl?" I asked her with a smirk on my face as I leaned closer.

"Yes," she said right before she closed the gap. I didn't realize what she was doing until after she pulled back, which snapped me out of my trance, and put my own sword against my throat with her dagger behind my neck.

"Athena always has a plan." Was all she said.

"Percy, Percy, Percy….." Bobby and Jason said as they shook their heads while the rest of them were laughing.

"What? It's not my fault I can't resist." I said as I stared at Annabeth as she took a seat beside Gwen.

I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"Ok, whose next?" I asked.

"Piper and Leo, then it's Gwen and Dakota, and lastly you and Jason." Annabeth said as she rested her head against my shoulder.

Thirty minutes later, everyone had gone. It was just me and Jason that had to go.

I pulled out Riptide and started to circle him. Jason made the first move by swing for my legs which caused me to catapult into the air and land behind him. As soon as I landed he turned around with a determined look on his face. I took a swiped at his hands which he blocked with his gladius, which was what I was hoping for. Before Jason could react I swung Riptide in an arch and kicked his legs out from under him. I kicked his gladius out of his hand and pointed Riptide at his throat. Before anybody could react there were about a dozen flashes of light. We all looked away and by the time we looked back the light had dissipated and in place of the light stood the thirteen Olympians. Everyone that was in the bleachers stood up and came to stand by me while I helped Jason stand to his feet. He picked up his gladius before he walked back to us and joined as we bowed before the Olympians.

"Rise heroes," Lord Zeus said. We did as we were told and when I looked up I noticed that they were all dressed for battle.

"Father," I said before I bowed to him. I heard the others following my example.

When we were through I looked up at my father before I asked, "Why are all of you here?"

"We are here because you have arrived at Greece."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, this is technically supposed to be the last chapter but I'm doing an Epilogue! I can't believe I finished this chapter in one day! Guys, I will try to do like I did today, but I'm not sure how to write the Epilogue so if any of you have any idea's please let me know! I remind you, in order for me to do another story I need you guys to vote via review, PM, or using the poll, on my profile. Please vote! I can't believe that there's one more chapter till this story is finished! I remember when I first started this story! Thanks for all of the support guys. You guys are the best. And to all of The Nanny fans I will be resuming the story when I finish this story, that way when I finish The Journey of Memories all of my attention will be on The Nanny and I might be able to update faster! :D<strong>

**Until Next Time,**

_**~booklover484**_


	12. Annabeth XII: Epilogue

**Hey guys! This is the last chapter of The Journey of Memories *sob*! I'm going to miss writing this story! And most of all I'm going to miss getting all of your awesome reviews and PM's! I love all of you guys and I appreciate all of the kind words that you've said about my story! And this chapter is dedicated to ****C-Nuggets N.L, the first person to review. I have so many things I want to say but all I can say is thanks so much for reading, reviewing, favoring, and alerting my story! And thanks to those who favored or alerted me as an author, I really appreciate it! Well, enough thanks, though there will be more at the end of the story, here's the final chapter of The Journey of Memories, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Go back and look at Chapter One.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve: Annabeth XII: Epilogue<p>

"Hey, Wise Girl." Percy's voice said from behind me as he came to stand beside at the front of the ship. It had been a week since we had defeated Gaea, and luckily none of us got killed but we had some pretty serious injuries, which involved Percy losing his Achilles Heel (long story).

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." I said as I turned around to wrap my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him to.

"I love you, Wise Girl." Percy told me softly.

I smiled up at him and said, "I love you, too, Seaweed Brain."

With that said he pulled me into a long sweet gentle kiss. We were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throats about five minutes later. Percy and I jumped apart and turned around to see my mother staring at us with her hand folded across her chest glaring at Percy (she still doesn't approve of him). The gods decided to accompany us back to Camp Half-Blood since Camp Half-Blood was attacked. Luckily Lupa and Camp SPQR had made a surprise arrival the day before camp had been attacked.

"Sorry to, ah, interrupt, but I would like to talk to both of you," she said while shifting her weight nervously from foot to foot. "After I watched you to progress throughout this _relationship_ and after I saw you two in battle I realize that I should stop trying to end your relationship and except it. So this is me saying that I approve of your relationship."

"Thank you, mom, this means a lot to me." I said as I smiled at her.

She smiled back before she started to walk away but before she could Percy called out, "Lady Athena, I would like to ask you something."

I looked at him confused, like my mother, but he ignored both our expressions and walked up to my mom. I watched him as they had a whispered discussion. After a few seconds my mom said something which caused Percy to say loud enough for me to hear, "Thank you, Lady Athena. You have my word that I will try to make her happy."

"Very well, Perseus." My mother said I would have thought that Percy would have flinched at being called his first name but he just nodded at my mom before he came back to me.

"What was that about?" I asked him as I watched my mom walk into disappear into the command center.

"I want to ask you something Annabeth." Percy said as he fumbled with something that was in the pocket of his jeans.

"What?"

"Well, we already know that we want to spend the rest of our lives together, right?" he asked me.

"Of course."

"So, then why don't we get married…." He said while pulling out a platinum band that _AC & PJ _engraved into it.

"I'd love to, but were to young, Percy." I told him while staring at the ring.

"I'm not saying that we should get married right now. I was thinking that after we finish high school and college we can get married, so basically the ring is like a promise ring that we'll get married. So, what do you say?" Percy asked me looking into my eyes. Sea-green to Stormy-grey.

"Yes, of course." I said as I watched him slide the ring onto my finger. "Where did you get the ring?"

"I had asked Tyson to make it before we left." Percy replied.

"I didn't know Tyson was there." I said.

"He could only stay for the night but it was enough time for him to finish the ring." Percy told me.

"I love you, so much." I said as I threw my arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you, too, Annabeth." He said before he gave me a kiss and pulled away.

"Want to go spar?" Percy asked me.

"Sure."

It was twilight when we arrived at the shore of Camp-Half Blood.

"Home sweet home," I heard Percy mutter as we walked off of the ship.

When everyone got off the ship we all headed to the Big House to go talk to Chiron. As soon as we entered the camp I could see how much damage the attack did. Most of the cabins were damaged badly, the dining pavilion was in ruins, so was the training arena, the only thing that didn't get damaged was the Big House. Most of the campers were in the infirmary, which had very little damage, and the rest of the campers were trying to repair the cabins or clean up. The door to the house was open when we arrived, and when we entered the room we found all of the camp counselors and some people I didn't recognize, probably people from Camp SPQR sitting around the ping pong table. Everyone that was sitting around the table stood up and bowed before the Olympians.

"Rise heroes." Zeus commanded. We all took our seats and the gods summoned their thrones to sit on.

"Now the meeting can start." Chiron said.

When the meeting was over the gods left and everybody walked out of the room except for me, Percy, Gwen, Bobby, Reyna, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo, Rachel, Nico, Hazel, Malcom, and Grover.

"It's great to be back," I said as I looked around the room.

"It's great to have you back." Thalia said before she threw her arms around Jason and me.

Everybody laughed before we all got up and started hugging each other.

"Where's Dakota?" Bobby asked.

"He's in the infirmary, it's nothing bad." Reyna answered before Bobby dragged Gwen out the door heading towards the infirmary.

"Come on, let's go help clean up." Percy said as he led me out the door towards the cabin area.

* * *

><p>Two weeks after we arrived, we managed to get the camp looking like it was before the war with the help of the Roman campers, who stayed to help, and the Gods.<p>

Today, the Romans were going back to their camp, but since we all had gotten along so well we decided that one summer we would spend the summer at their camp and the next summer they would come and spend the summer at Camp Half-Blood which was okay with Chiron and Lupa. We were going to be able to go back and forth with the help of Hecate and her children who were going to create a portal in the woods. The portal was only going to be used for emergencies and when we spend the summer there. Luckily they were able to finish the portal the day before they left so they were going to be able to see if it works.

"Bye, Hazel. I'm going to miss you." I said as I hugged my half-sister goodbye.

"Me too, Annabeth." She said when she pulled away. She walked away before I made my way over to Reyna, Jason, and Bobby.

"We're going to miss you, guys." Bobby said as he pulled me in for a group hug.

"We are, too," I said before we all pulled away.

"Take care of Piper and Thalia for me?" Jason asked looking me dead in the eye.

"You know they can take care of themselves, but I'll try." I promised him before I left and made my way over to Percy who was saying goodbye to Gwen. He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek when he pulled away.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Anna," Gwen said as she gave me a huge hug, which I returned.

"Me too, Gwen. Me too." I said before I pulled away.

"See you guys next summer." Gwen said before she waved at us before she walked off towards Bobby.

When we turned around we found Dakota standing in front of us with one of his arms in a cast. He held out his hand for me to shake. I shook it and nodded at him before he held his hand out to Percy, who did the same thing. When he left we turned around to see the Romans walk into the forest and disappear.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later it was time for everyone to go home. Nico was staying with Percy since he was going to go to school with him and I was staying with Piper, who finally told her dad about demi-gods and when she told him about camp he decided to move out to New York so Piper can still live with him but still be close to camp and when I told her that I was staying in New York she said that I could stay with them, luckily it was only a few blocks away from Percy's house. I thanked her so many times that she had to charm speak so that I could shut-up. We had Argus drop me, Percy, Nico, and Thalia, who was going to meet up with the Hunters at Central Park later on today. I was going to spend the night at Percy's before I went over to Piper's; I wanted to give her sometime alone with her dad. When we got to Percy's apartment Percy pulled used the spar key that was onto of the doorsill to open the door.<p>

"Hey, mom." Percy called as he let us in.

"Hi, Sally." The rest of us called as we followed Percy to the kitchen were Sally was sitting at the table with a plat of warm looking blue cookies, like she was excepting us.

"Hello, children." Sally said as she stood up to give us a hug.

"Where's Paul?" Thalia asked as she sat down at the table reaching for a cookie but Percy being the little kid he is snatched the plate away and started chowing down on the cookies.

"Percy! Save some for your friends." Sally scolded Percy before she took the plate away from him and offered us one. "And Paul's stuck at work, but I have to go meet my editor s you guys will be here alone for a little while. Okay?"

"Okay." Nico said as he munched on a cookie.

"Great, and Annabeth, make sure they don't burn the apartment down." Sally told me as she put her coat on and started heading out of the kitchen.

"Will do." I said before she walked out of the door.

"I am offended by that statement." Percy yelled before his mother closed the door.

"Perce, can we watch a movie?" Thalia asked as she headed into the kitchen.

"Yeah, pick one out." Percy said as we followed her out into the living room

Thalia picked one and put it in the DVD player. She sat down on the floor by Nico while Percy and I sat down on the couch.

As I lay in Percy's arms watching a movie with my best friends I thought about all of the memories we shared and let's just say it was a _Journey of Memories_.

* * *

><p><strong>That was it! The last chapter of The Journey of Memories! I would like to thank all of you that have supported me throughout this story and the people that reviewed, favored, or alerted. I would also like to thank all of the people that favored or alerted me as an author. It means so much to me! I have so many things to say…..but I just want to thank all of you that are reading this story. I want to give a special thanks to:<strong>

**C-Nuggets N.L, who first reviewed my story and continued to review….thanks so much!**

**Thalia Marie Grace, as much of a fan to my story as I am to hers….thanks so much for all of the ideas and help!**

**Forbidden Black Rose, thanks for all of the kind words and for encouraging me!**

**NiniC, for reviewing on practically every chapter!**

**LoganxLermanxIsxMyxBoyfriend, for being an amazing fan….thanks so much!**

**percylover11111, for being a fan of my story from the start and for reviewing every chapter!  
><strong>

**, for being the hundredth reviewer….thanks it meant a lot to me!**

**The Sea Goddess, for making me want to update the last two chapters…..thanks!**

**winonabcd, whose Son of Neptune fanfic I love, thank you for checking out my story!**

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream, for reviewing practically every chapter! **

**Thank you all for taking the time to read my story! I'm sad to see it come to an end but its time for The Journey of Memories to come to an end! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and I hope I did a good job on the Epilogue. Thank you to all of my fans and to the people reading my story! You know what a good end of the story gift would be? It would be if you guys reviewed! Thank you to all of my fans, again I would have gotten this far without you guys! I really enjoyed writing this story! **

**Goodbye, **

_**~booklover484 :D**_


End file.
